


ангел-хранитель бдит за пандорой

by simbay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: au: в таймлайне третьего эпизода Рис обнаруживает бэкап ии Ангел, и та, контролируя его тело, захватывает «Гелиос»; сборник драбблов по этой идее





	1. «гиперион» выходит на связь » блэйк, лилит, тимоти

**Author's Note:**

> пара важных аушных деталей:  
станции возрождения - канон  
джеффри блэйк стал гендиром гипериона  
спойлер-спойлер!
> 
> разговоры ни о чем, кажется оос'ный джеффри, слив текста где-то в конце...  
у меня была идея написать по этой ау большой текст, но я вряд ли вытяну. может, потом напишу что-то еще, но что-то как-то сомнительно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Корпоративная грызня была не единственной проблемой, которая пришла после окончания эпохи Джека. Сейчас Ангел полностью контролировала «Гелиос», ее дальнейшие действия нельзя было вычислить. У Джеффри Блэйка не осталось выбора. Работать с хаосом и чем-то непредсказуемым, божественным было уделом Искателей, а не его. К ним он и решил обратиться.

В последние дни в «Гиперионе» было неспокойно.  
Хотя «неспокойно» — это очень мягкое слово для описания всего того хаоса и бардака, что творился в корпорации после событий последнего полугодия. Если не говорить высоким слогом, то ситуацию можно было кратко и емко описать одним громким словом «пиздец». Конечно, в языке корпоративной лексики подобное было непринято, а потому приходилось заполнять множество ненужных (на самом деле, очень даже нужных) бумажек с долгими и подробными объяснениями того, что достаточно понятно поясняло верхним эшелонам корпорации о том, что сейчас творилось на границах одной из известных галактик.  
Пандора.  
Когда-то давно все считали колыбелью Всех Проблем С Хранилищами далекую и забытую Прометею, однако эта крохотная мусорная свалка вместе с ее крошкой-луной посмели не просто посягнуть на это звание, но и с легкостью его переплюнуть. Десятки лет назад «Атлас» кичился тем, что обнаружил первое Хранилище, теперь же все забыли об этом — «Атлас» был мертв уже как несколько лет (о нем вспоминали разве что в поры ностальгии по корпоративным войнам), а на Пандоре обнаружилось сразу несколько Хранилищ, и это если не говорить об Элписе.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что эта планета станет местом расцвета и падения сразу нескольких корпоративных гигантов. Можно было завидовать тому, как легко отделались «Торрг», потому как сразу три крупнейших оружейных гиганта потеряли на этом пустынном поле слишком много для обсуждения.  
Как и корпоративные войны, Пандору предпочитали не упоминать на верхних эшелонах «Гипериона». Сначала была Роболюция, вызывавшая интересную лимонную реакцию у большинства, кто слышал ее упоминание; затем настала пора, которую кто-то звал моментом пика их корпорации, а кто-то — темными временами. Эра, когда к власти пришел Джон.  
Джеффри Блэйк иногда сомневался, к какому лагерю принадлежал...  
Ах да, _Красавчик Джек_. Документацию еще не успели отредактировать, а потому упоминать его требовалось исключительно так. Глупо, нелепо, но как бренд имело смысл. Одному очень рьяному программисту имело смысл идти в рекламный отдел, а не становиться генеральным директором.  
Впрочем, то были дела давно ушедших дней.  
Не было смысла разглагольствовать о том, что было. Джек был убит Искателями Хранилища. Единственное, что действительно было важно сейчас, так то, что его смерть повлекла за собой — «Гиперион» переживал очередную эпоху внутренних кадровых перестановок, что грозили обернуться открытой кровавой бойней. Сам Джеффри наблюдал за ней издали, лишь иногда театрально закатывая глаза при очередной новости о засорившемся шлюзе.  
Главная проблема современного поколения — они не умели избавляться от людей на пути со вкусом.  
Сам он давно занял место генерального директора и быстренько подчистил себе место для маневров. Все давно заготовленные триггеры сработали, а потому за грызней на нижних уровнях он наблюдал с вершины пищевой цепочки корпорации.  
Он не позволил себе ошибиться, как было это с Гарольдом. Джеффри сразу же устранил всех возможных «Джонов-Джеков», а затем грамотно и лаконично убедил совет в том, что его кандидатура будет наилучшей. И даже без насилия.  
После Джека те восприняли это подобно подарку свыше.  
Но это была не единственная проблема, которая пришла после окончания эпохи Джека.  
Как бы так не вышло, ему удалось сокрыть от корпорации огромный и страшный секрет, который унесли с собой в могилу сотни разработчиков. Сам Джеффри никогда бы не подумал, что крохотный спутник слежения, тот, что значился под кодовым именем «4N631» во всех документах, аукнется им страшной головной болью.  
То, что у Джека была дочь...  
Нет, Джеффри не был удивлен. Пролистывая документы, он лениво поглядывал на раскинувшиеся за окнами цифровые леса — но мыслями сейчас он был очень далеко от восхитительных в своей искусственности деревьев. Спутник, крохотный спутник, тот, который Джек — тогда еще Джон — выпросил у Гарольда Тэсситера под предлогом исследования деятельности двух враждебных оружейных гигантов...  
Спутник был проводником. Тонкой ниточкой, через которую Джон плел свои сети — а главной марионеткой в его планах была его же собственная дочь! Сирена...  
С сиренами Джеффри знаком был — лично лишь с одной, но этого было достаточно для понимания их разрушительного потенциала. Если Джон пошел на конфликт с Лилит после душещипательных событий на Элписе, то Джеффри хорошо понимал, что война с ней быстро приведет его в могилу; с богами шутки были плохи. С разъяренными богинями, от чьего щелчка вулкан мог лопнуть, подобно яичной скорлупе — тем более.  
Сначала Джеффри хотел сказать, что можно было лишь удивляться такому глупому и опрометчивому поступку со стороны Джона, как конфликт с одной из Искательниц — если у него была дочь-сирена, то он должен был понимать их силы и делать из этого выводы. Впрочем, он быстро исправился в мыслях, посчитав недопустимым столь однобокую трактовку Джона... Джека. Да, это было глупо. Он так умел поступать и любил.  
У мальчишки имелся потенциал, он был неглуп и красиво болтал, но очень уж был вспыльчив и одержим идеями. Неудивительно, что крах одного его плана привел к быстрой ссоре с сиреной, ему было плевать, что она способна превратить его в милую расплавленную лужицу. Ну, ладно, была бы лужица «милой» — вопрос довольно спорный.  
В любом случае, у Джона была дочь. Сирена. С ее помощью он заряжал ключ Хранилища, а потом та пожертвовала собой ради падения своего отца. Драматичная и глупая история, такой бы место только в дешевых бульварных романах. Такие, конечно, Джеффри не читал, но мог представить себе.  
Потенциал одной из шести богинь нескольких галактик — бездарно потрачен и потерян.  
Сирена — мертва.  
И Джон вместе с ней.  
Джеффри быстрым движением перевернул страницу.  
Вся эта история началась после смерти Красавчика Джека.  
В тот момент, когда пройдоха-программист из бухгалтерского отдела одной далекой орбитальной станции вместе со своим глупым приятелем решил, что может просто взять и украсть крупную сумму у корпорации. Смелый ход, Джеффри почти одобрял его — лучшего времени и подобрать было нельзя, на «Гелиосе» как раз начинался грандиозный финал грызни за места под солнцем, и никто бы, в общем-то, и не заметил, но вот то, что было дальше, Джеффри не одобрял никак.  
Мальчишка нашел флэш-карту и дал ей слиться со своим сознанием.  
Там было что-то, приведшее его к руинам Бункера. По слухам — след только что почившего директора.  
А там, внутри, спала _она_ — оцифровка личности дочери Джона.  
В отличие от своего отца, так глупо понадеявшегося на систему «Новый-Вы», она приготовила себе запаску, пусть и столь экстравагантным способом. То, каким именно образом мальчишка-программист обнаружил эту проклятую флэшку и следом за ней цифровой призрак Джеффри интересовало мало, куда больше его заботили последствия, которые возникли после этого.  
Он притащил эту дрянь на «Гелиос».  
А там взбесившийся призрак захватил контроль над всей станцией, используя беднягу как свой передатчик и тело на случай бэкапа. Умно — как и ожидалось от дочери Джона. Слишком даже умно, настолько удивительным было то, с какой легкостью она это проделала. Взломала все корпоративные сети за считанные миллисекунды. Ни один ИИ сегодня не мог справиться за столь короткий период. Неизвестно, что сыграло большую роль — отсутствие Джека, как подавляющего элемента, прекрасное знание всех систем, или то, что девчонка была настоящей богиней цифровых технологий, что оказалась в полностью подвластной себе среде...  
Сейчас Ангел — так она себя называла, «Ангел-Хранитель» — полностью контролировала «Гелиос». Обрезала все связи с основной корпоративной сетью. Ее дальнейшие действия нельзя было вычислить. Как и все, что принесла с собой цивилизация эридианцев, Ангел была непредсказуема и опасна, подобно хаосу во плоти.  
Именно это и была вторая главная проблема «Гипериона». Даже скорее первая — настолько важная, что в главном штабе верхние эшелоны прекратили грызню.  
... да, это была проблема.  
Аккуратно захлопнув папку с делом о том, что сейчас творилось на границах галактики, Джеффри тихо вздохнул и потер переносицу. Иногда наследие Джона начинало его раздражать, самую малость. Вконец испорченные отношения с обитателями мусорной Пандоры, в частности — с Искателями, с которыми, как известно, выгодней было дружить, а не воевать; убитый Гарольд; инцидент с «Забытым Легионом»... Перечислять можно было бесконечно. Конечно, трудно было отрицать, что Джон навел шороха во всех галактиках и дал «Гипериону» выйти на уровень некогда ушедшего «Атласа», но его достижения меркли в сравнении с оставшимися после смерти проблемами. Но нельзя было сдаваться — и дело не в глупой мотивации.  
Сейчас об Ангел было известно лишь верхним эшелонам и, возможно, обитателям Пандоры. Другие корпорации, кроме «Торрга», пока основательно не совались на эту мусорную планету, кто-то уже пострадал, вроде «Даля» и «Джейкобса», а кто-то просто учился на чужих ошибках. Если информация о ней всплывет в информационных источниках, то это повлечет за собой падение акций и репутации компании, а следом за этим — новый виток корпоративной войны внутри. Джеффри хорошо подготовился к ожидаемому падению Джека, но вот Ангел в его планах никогда не было.  
Она была тем хаотичным элементом, который он никогда не ожидал обнаружить.  
Его работой было просчитывать чужие ходы и устранять дурные последствия для корпорации; работать же с хаосом и чем-то непредсказуемым, чудовищным, _божественным_ было уделом Искателей.  
Выбора не было.  
Голограмма леса в окне исчезла; шаттл мягко приземлился и оповестил уже давно привычным женским голосом о том, что Пандора была достигнута. Пришлось значительно постараться для того, чтобы избежать всевидящего ока Ангел, но Джеффри владел нужными для этого приспособлениями — в том числе и теми, что в будущем могли сыграть на руку им в уничтожении «Гелиоса»...  
Желательно было не дать корпоративному имуществу пропасть даром, но Джеффри понимал, что сейчас выбор был невелик. Либо он даст Искателям все необходимое для уничтожения станции — то, до чего Ангел точно не смогла добраться — либо...  
Предпочтительно было думать о более позитивном исходе. Тем более, что Искатели привыкли делать невозможное. Убили же они нескольких бессмертных чудищ из Хранилищ, о которых слагали страшнейшие легенды.  
Место встречи было выбрано вдали от всей цивилизации — в той части планеты, где когда-то давно хозяйничал «Атлас». Холодные пустоши без малейшего следа растительности, лишь скалы. Даже бандитов и скаггов тут не было — настолько дикая местность. Огромный экскаватор высился вдали, и Джеффри с тоской отметил, что точно так же когда-нибудь будут выглядеть тут и гиперионовские постройки. Забытые, захваченные бандитами. Следы поражения Джона.  
Впрочем, сейчас не о Джоне.  
Щелчком пальцем активировав систему автоматической защиты — ради морального удовлетворения, Джеффри сомневался, что его вынужденные партнеры будут атаковать — он удостоверился, что не оставил нигде ни единого следа, что могло бы выдать в случае взлома систем его конкретную личность, и вышел. Два солдата в красно-черной раскраске остались внутри, дабы не смущать гостей, но им был дан приказ стоять настороже...  
Как будто они смогли бы что-то сделать. Хм.  
Традиционные цвета «Гипериона» казались Джеффри куда более приятными, чем вычурный желтый.  
Ступив на иссохшую землю, он слегка изогнул губы в вежливой улыбке. Прямо перед ним стояли те люди, что должны были не только освободить Пандору от наследия Джека, но и избавить «Гиперион» от столь неудобной оплошности.  
Сирена с огненными волосами — да, кажется, ее все же звали Лилит, он не ошибся тогда — смотрела на него равнодушно, хоть и с ноткой недоверия. Она наверняка помнила их небольшое сотрудничество, теперь же он вновь просил у нее помощи — и пусть поза ее так и сквозила опасением, во взгляде Джеффри мгновенно распознал облегчение.  
Пусть она и была подобна богине, но читалась как открытая книга.  
Позади стояли новоявленные Искатели в неполном сборе, их досье он успел прочесть перед спешным отлетом. Еще одна сирена, дезертир из «Даля», девочка-преступница с Эдена-5, карлик с этой мусорной планеты и... Тут Блэйк даже растерялся на секунду, но взглядом этого не выдал.  
Позади Лилит стояла та, кого он точно не ожидал увидеть — бывшая убийца из «Атласа», та, что была среди наемников Джона на Элписе.  
Афина, кажется. Хорошее сильное имя. «Атлас» были ничего не смыслящими кретинами в оружейном деле, так что единственным, что им удавалось, были приятные имена.  
В ответ она лишь сузила глаза, словно вспоминая те несколько раз, когда они перебросились словами.  
Неужели инцидент с Ангел был настолько опасным, что были задействованы все имеющиеся силы? Даже враждебные?  
— Мистер Блэйк, — сказала Лилит, после чего глаза ее заискрились приветливым огоньком.  
Было поразительно, как при всей ненависти к «Гипериону» некоторые варвары были способны абстрагироваться от отрицательных чувств к деяниям Джона и вспомнить былое хорошее. Может, Джеффри немного наговаривал на них, хотя редко когда его оценка личности не соответствовала истине.  
— Рад видеть вас всех в добром здравии после... начавшегося инцидента, — чуть помолчав, Джеффри начал свой разговор с традиционных любезностей. — Надеюсь, мое сообщение дошло в целости и без эксцессов. Пришлось использовать шифровальный язык «Атласа», чтобы нас не рассекретили.  
— Без проблем! — девочка с роботом показала большой палец и подмигнула.  
Эта компания была такой разношерстной, что Джеффри на секунду усомнился, что стоило обращаться с ними в столь официальном тоне. Тем более, что Лилит, кажется, была настроена на сотрудничество, а перед ней кичиться смысла не было. Впрочем, корпоративная этика теперь была у него в крови, он привык разговаривать в подобном тоне. Да и Искатели наверняка будут рады смене тона с дружелюбно-агрессивного, каким говорил Джек, на более нейтральный.  
Джек, Джек... Сколько от него было проблем. Для всех них.  
Живая Афина в рядах Искателей все еще не давал любопытству покоя, но Блэйк здраво рассудил, что это вопрос на короткий антракт их важных деловых разговоров. Махнув солдатам опустить пушки, он подошел к Лилит и протянул ей руку. С варварами, как известно, начинать контакт в добром тоне надо было первым, он просто завоевывал их доверие тем, что не строил из себя... да, Джона.  
Кажется, Лилит почти раскусила его, но все же улыбнулась в ответ и ответила на рукопожатие. Ладонь у нее была горячей, крепкой. Сразу чувствовался человек, что умел обращаться с оружием.  
Хороший слоган для рекламы. Надо запомнить.  
— В этот раз хотя бы без Железяк.  
— Ах, увольте, — Блэйк закатил глаза, даже не скрывая раздражения. — Я бы с удовольствием повторил тот случай, нежели то, что сейчас предстоит. Вы уверены, что Ангел не может нас отследить? Прослушать наш разговор?  
Джон иногда поступал безумно, и это становилось залогом его победы. Яблочко от яблоньки же, как говорилось...  
— Облазали все равнины в округе. Связь тут даже не ловит, — с широченной ухмылкой бодро проговорил солдат «Даль». — Поставили пару маскировочных экранов на всякий случай, но не думаю, что они спасут в случае чего. Она же хитрая, эта девчонка, в смысле вы бы ее видели! Хотя вы видели, наверняка, но...  
— Заткнись, Экстон! — пихнула его локтем в бок девочка с роботом и рассмеялась высоким тоном. — Опять треплешься без умолку!  
— Совершенно меня не ценят, — со страдальческой ноткой проговорил названный.  
Пожалуй, можно было быть благодарной ей за то, что избавила Джеффри от тонны ненужных подробностей. Впрочем, он не удивился — теперь было понятно, почему этот солдат был дезертиром. Пандора определенно тянула к себе самый опасный сброд со всей галактики. Нельзя было не быть благодарным им за избавление от Джона, но...  
Ладно, он перемоет кости попозже. Как будет время.  
Глянув на соратников с легкой усмешкой, Лилит вновь повернулась к Блэйку. Лицо ее мгновенно приняло более серьезное выражение, и он осознал — пусть она была и отчасти наивной агрессивной богиней огня, в ней все же присутствовал тот стальной стержень, что был необходим лидеру. Возможно, ей стоило отточить свои навыки, но Блэйку было приятно, что он сотрудничал с кем-то, кто имел представления о том, как управлять толпой.  
Пусть даже толпой варваров.  
Ах, Пандора!..  
Вскинув голову к небу, Лилит уставилась ястребиным взором на замершую у луны орбитальную станцию. Поневоле, проследив за направлением ее взгляда, Джеффри тоже покосился на символ очередного поражения «Гипериона».  
Жаль было терять этот реликт времен первых корпоративных войн, но нынешняя репутация дороже.  
— Я не хочу вести гиперионовца на нашу базу, но чувствую, что если мы задержимся тут надолго, то по нам устроят орбитальный обстрел, — наконец, пробормотала она.  
Это было забавно слышать с учетом обещанной безопасности, но, видимо, у них были причины так думать. Джеффри лишь покривил ртом.  
— А разговор нам предстоит долгий. Если ты не боишься, что местные будут настроены не слишком дружелюбно, то...  
— Можешь не беспокоиться, — прервав ее долгое вступление, Джеффри не сумел сдержать лисьей улыбки. — Это наименьшая проблема из всех, что могут ожидать меня на этой планете. Но я рад, что мы перенесем наш диалог в более подходящее для этого место, а не останемся стоять в центре голой пустыни.  
В самом деле, это было гораздо удобнее. Кто-то мог бы назвать Джеффри бестолковым идиотом за столь смелый прыжок в пасть льва, коим тут выступали «Алые Налетчики», но система «Новый-Вы», подсоединенная к отдельному источнику связи, который Ангел не могла заглушить, все еще продолжала функционировать...  
Опасаться пыток тоже не имело смысла, цианид под зубом всегда имелся.  
Он оглянулся по сторонам, прикидывая, на чем приехали Искатели. Идти пешком несколько миль Джеффри совершенно не улыбалось, тем более, что он был корпоративным работником и не привык бегать по буеракам. В отличие от Искателей, конечно же.  
Внимательно проследив за последним, явно не доверяя ему, Блэйк уже собрался задать вопрос. Но Лилит явно поняла его намерения, а потому продемонстрировала небольшой кусочек эридия в ответ — и, не будучи дураком, Джеффри понял, что она хочет нарушить какой-нибудь закон физики и сделать прыжок в пространстве.  
Его удивило то, как легко она вернулась к использованию этого поганого минерала (поганого лишь в человеческом отношении; корпорация заработала на нем миллиарды, и это более чем устраивало Джеффри) после того, что с ней сотворил Джон. Читая отчеты о днях, когда тот в слепой ярости черкал в чертежах клетки Ангел исправления, подготавливая ее для Лилит, Джеффри мог лишь поражаться тому, как легко Джон создал оружие, способное усмирить богов.  
И то, как хорошо он скрыл его от корпорации.  
Такая расточительность...  
— Или ты не доверяешь мне? — с улыбкой проговорила Лилит, и Джеффри страдальчески нахмурил брови.  
Ах, ну конечно. Легкая подколка, ответит, что не доверяет — услышит глупые смешки от самой инфантильной части команды, что может привести к бессмысленной полемике; обратное — и вызовет подозрения уже у Лилит. Подобное начинало надоедать, но это были необходимые страдания перед избавлением.  
А потому, шумно вздохнув, Блэйк призвал к себе солдат, после чего усталым взглядом посмотрел на Лилит.  
— Единственное, что меня сейчас волнует — не влетит ли в радиус твоего телепорта какое-нибудь насекомое, что приведет к катастрофическим последствиям и моей спешной гибели. Мне бы не хотелось умирать. А тебе — терять ключи от «Гелиоса».  
Он ненароком пошутил, даже не ожидая ответной реакции или хотя бы понимания, однако его почти искренне удивила реакция девочки с роботом — широко распахнув глаза, она ударила стальным кулаком по широко раскрытой ладони и издала восторженный писк:  
— А-а-а! Я поняла, поняла! Неплохая отсылка!  
— Рад, что кто-то тут увлекается классикой, — с дежурной вежливой улыбкой сказал Джеффри.  
У этих варваров еще есть шанс спастись от полной деградации до местных обитателей и даже заработать пару очков уважения от него.  
— Не беспокойся, — хмыкнула вдруг Лилит. — Единственное, что может тебя убить сейчас — чья-нибудь шальная пуля.  
И щелкнула пальцами. 

Гиперпространственные прыжки для единичной персоны, а не целого корабля, были отличной идеей, которая когда-то давно осенила какого-то гения на эпохе рассвета корпоративной грызни. Раньше Джеффри думалось, что это была простая нужда в легком перемещении меж далекими планетами, но теперь, очутившись в водовороте эридианских сил, тех, что Лилит называла «фазовым скачком», ему подумалось, что безумный гений, кажется, был знаком с чем-то подобным и вдохновился им в приступе безумия.  
В ином же случае, он не мог объяснить странное чувство дежавю, когда открыл глаза посреди Убежища.  
Местная архитектура представляла из себя классику нагромождений старой эпохи, когда корабль все еще принадлежал «Даль», и века правления бандитов. Кажется, что-то тут было выстроено еще во времена оккупации «Алым Копьем», в ином же случае было тяжело объяснить столь радикальные переходы от цивилизованных построек к...  
К менее. Гм, да.  
На удивление, местных вокруг было мало, лишь вооруженные самодельной дешевкой зеваки. Никакой разгневанной толпы, ни единой души, что пожелала бы гиперионовским посланникам смерти. Это несказанно удивило Джеффри, полагавшему, что местным обитателям за исключением Искателей не было дано различать послов мира и врагов, но, кажется, Лилит подготовилась заранее. Если бы она не была отчасти виновата в смерти предыдущего генерального директора, то ее можно было бы даже отблагодарить...  
... хотя нет, все равно стоило. Но как-нибудь после кризиса.  
Конура, которую Искатели называли главным штабом, представляла из себя тесную захламленную мусором комнату. В ней уже находились знакомые Джеффри по роболюции персоны, вроде того громилы и снайпера, и он даже вежливости ради поприветствовал их сухим кивком; но то, что действительно поразило воображение... тот, точнее, вальяжно сидел в кресле рядом со столом и спешно печатал что-то на крохотном эхо-экране. Не будь Блэйк хорошо знаком с этой персоной — точнее, с его _лицом_ — то поразился бы до глубины души, но он знал, что только два человека в мире обладали столь запоминающимися чертами.  
Один из них умер в колыбели инопланетного оружия, а после был распят на потеху толпе.  
Вторым же был...  
— Мистер Блэйк?  
О, заметил.  
Тимоти, кажется.  
Несмотря на наличие волосяной растительности и иных примечательных черт, что делали его непохожим на оригинал абсолютно, он все равно выглядел аналогично. Загадка. Поначалу Блэйк хотел было поразиться милосердию Лилит, потому как оставить в живых копию Джека для нее было... сомнительным, но забавным подвигом, но потом он приметил пистолет в руках у снайпера. Кажется, револьвер от «Джейкобс». Хороший выбор, даже если стрелять в упор.  
Вопросы отпали сами собой. Часть из них.  
Они, то есть с Тимоти, контактировали некоторое время, Джеффри нашел его до одури наивным и глупым молодым человеком, но все же достаточно приятным, чтобы закрыть на указанные качества глаза. Почти всю документацию Джон оставлял на свою копию, а вот мистер Лоурэнс уже связывался с самим Блэйком. Пожалуй, его наличие тут поразило Джеффри больше всего, он не думал, что Искатели оставят этого юношу в живых.  
Тот, увидев на себе пристальный взгляд, вдруг усмехнулся фирменной джоновой улыбкой.  
— Выглядите солидно... Что, сумели добраться до тепленького места?  
— Я тоже поражен увидеть тебя в здравии, — отчеканил Джеффри спокойным тоном, после чего наклонил голову к Лилит. — Можно ли поинтересоваться причинам столь удивительного милосердия?  
Пройдя в центр комнаты, Лилит от души шлепнула Тимоти рукой по плечу — тот настолько выразительно посмотрел на Блэйка, что тот даже сумел ощутить такое необычное и давно забытое чувство, как жалость — и хмыкнула.  
— Помогает нам в разблокировке станций возрождения! За это мы его даже кормим.  
Гм, «даже».  
— Гиперионовские коды — наше все, — со страдальческим видом закатил глаза Тимоти.  
Взглядом он молил лишить его страданий как можно скорее.  
Если его тут не пытали физически, то морально явно.  
Но, как говорится, это были уже чужие проблемы, а потому Джеффри кивнул — ответ его более-менее устраивал. Джону была нужна хорошая копия, такая, что смогла бы продемонстрировать не нулевые знания в кодировании, а потому не было удивительным, что в оборот для взлома пошел именно Тимоти — в конце концов, у него, как у Почти-Джека, было больше всего прав на «Гелиосе». И доступа к различного рода информации.  
Ладно, еще один плюс в карму Искателей. В критической ситуации они могли побороть чувства и даже прислушаться к логике, теперь это точно было доказано. Что ж, можно было сказать, что сотрудничество обещало быть плодотворным...  
Пока несчастная голодная жертва продолжила копаться в кодах, Блэйку предложили присесть на определенно-точно-не-украденное-откуда-то-из-Перспективы-кресло, после чего он поднял взгляд на эхо-экран, созданный роботом разыскиваемой на Эден-5 девочки. Картинка барахлила, и беглянка пнула робота несколько раз, прежде чем тот сумел воспроизвести необходимые данные на экране.  
Надо будет выписать штраф за несанкционированные изменение в строении грузчиков и нарушение авторского права, отметил мысленно Джеффри, но решил отложить это на более светлые времена, когда отношения Искателей и «Гипериона» не будут натянутыми, подобно тонкой нити.  
— Лимонада? Пива? Алкогольной бурды, которую варит Мокси? — раздалось сбоку предложение от рыжеволосой девушки. — Абсолютно точно не ссанина.  
Сомнительное заявление.  
Она хитро улыбнулась, а Джеффри задумчиво отметил, что стоило бы повидаться с женщиной, так легко разобравшейся в строении джоновской игрушки судного дня и взорвавшей ее к чертям вместе с сердцем «Гелиоса» когда-то. Она наверняка участвовала в местных делах, было сомнительно, что для борьбы с Ангел они не привлекли столь влиятельного сообщника.  
— Пожалуй, повременим, — с сомнением проговорил Блэйк.  
Время — понятие растяжимое.  
— Гейдж! Свали. Потом, — цыкнула Лилит и кивком указала на робота. — Лучше подвинь его еще немного. Ага, отлично.  
Когда девочка пнула робота еще раз и тот послушно заурчал отъезжая назад, Лилит ткнула костяшкой пальца на изображение крохотно спутника, в котором Блэйк к своему удивлению узнал старую игрушку Джона, что тот использовал для слежкой за всей Пандорой. Теперь в ней не было нужды при наличии «Гелиоса», но...  
— Это ретранслятор, через который Ангел проникала в наши сети, — голос Лилит звучал раздраженно, словно она знала, о чем говорит, и это было даже немного похвально. — Совсем недавно мы сбили его, и теперь она способна взламывать не все объекты на Пандоре... Только те, что способны синхронизироваться с частотами «Гелиоса». К счастью, Убежище теперь отделено от Ангел надежным щитом и другой частотой.  
— Я поменял все, а обещанного супа мне так и не дали, — буркнул Тимоти, вызвав сдавленный смешок у Гейдж.  
Джеффри даже бровью не повел.  
— К чему эта информация? —нетерпеливо поторопил он.  
Долгие вступления были моветоном. В целом, он понимал, что хотели ему рассказать — сбили спутник, через него вычислили как подключиться к Ангел, потому что она хотя и заблокировала доступ остальных сетей «Гипериона» к себе, но не сделала это со своим родным устройством, а там, с помощью Тимоти, уже можно было начать действовать...  
— Ангел не знает, что мы его сбили, потому что ранее мы вывели на орбиту нашу обманку, собранную Джимоти, — тот гордо хмыкнул и получил печеньем в висок от Гейдж. — Через него мы смогли подобраться к ней совсем близко, но теперь нужна качественная глушилка.  
— Подойдет та, которую Джек сохранил со времен заварушки на Элписе, — с зевком бросил Тимоти.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что на гиперионовской свалке отыщется экспонат, способный помочь в этом непростом деле и даже без лишней траты денег на разработку.  
— Наши техники во главе с бравым Тимми используют ее а в это время мы вторгнемся на «Гелиос», — отчеканила Лилит, грозно сверкнув глазами. — И в этот раз без ваших чертовых турелей и стен аннигиляции.  
— В этот раз?  
Так-так-так?  
— Мы уже проникали на станцию, чтобы забрать «запаску», — буркнул молчавший все это время Экстон, косо поглядывавший на валявшееся на полу печенье и мрачного как ночь Тимоти. — Нашли пацана, которого она использовала в качестве... Слово-то такое умное...  
— Забудь, ты не в силах повторить его.  
Гейдж похлопала солдата по плечу, после чего тот недоверчиво уставился на нее, словно на главного предателя. Но продолжил:  
— В общем, был пацан — нет пацана. У Ангел. Мы его нашли вместе с Джимоти, на свалке Новой Гавани. По-моему, он где-то тут по округе недавно шатался, зеленый такой, как свежо покрашенная стеночка. Не дай соврать, что в его мозгах сейчас Зэд ковыряется. Бедняга!  
Жалость звучала почти натурально для кого-то с абсолютно нулевым уровнем актерского мастерства.  
— Зато не Таннис, я уверена, что она бы съела кусочек его мозга. Чтобы понять своего противника, ну ты знаешь!  
Со страшными взглядами Гейдж и Экстон уставились друг на друга и в шутку завыли, в ответ на что Лилит лишь тихо фыркнула и закатила глаза.  
На фоне Тимоти тянулся к печенью.  
Можно было поторопить это сборище абсолютно необучаемых варваров с выводами и необходимой информации, но внезапно проскользнувшая весть о том, что главный виновник (помимо почившего Джона) всей этой заварушки, тот самый программист с портом в голове, находился прямо тут, заинтересовала Джеффри. Он был удивлен тому, что и его оставили в живых, но, если сейчас у того сейчас копались прямиком в мозгах, то, следовательно, он был полезен. _Пока_. Голову посетила идея содрать с него приличный штраф за нанесение ущерба корпорации, но, как и десяток других отличных идей, Блэйку пришлось отложить ее в ящик.  
Ладно. Он не будет их торопить.  
Возможно, эти бестолочи скажу что-то еще до безумия глупое, но очень и очень полезное.  
А потому Блэйк вслушался.  
Ведь информация, сказанная твоим будущим партнером, на которого лучше иметь толстенькую папочку материала для шантажа, на дороге просто не валялась. 

Впрочем, на удивление, собрание прошло более чем продуктивно, пусть и прерывалось внезапными гостями со стороны. Из услышанного и увиденного Джеффри вынес несколько небольших уроков.  
Первое, что против Ангел Искатели были настроены весьма серьезно и подготовились хорошо, что нельзя было не назвать похвальным с учетом нулевой организованности, и, второе, что они представляли потенциальную угрозу для любой существующей корпорации. Элемент хаоса, который соответствовал их группировке, было невозможно предсказать.  
Лучшим решением в таком случае было лишь сотрудничество. И, по возможности, использование в личных целях.  
Пока в собрании наблюдался перерыв, Блэйк вышел на балкон. Там он обнаружил дымившего сигаретой Тимоти, чьи бесконечные страдания на лице выдавали его отношение к нынешней шайке Искателей и их взаимодействиям с ним. Впрочем, он был жив и даже вполне себе свободен, если не считать вечного надзора, но в местных реалиях и при учете мстительности бывшим гиперионовцам это было что-то иное, но никак не наказание.  
Он услужливо предложил Блэйку сигарету, и вместе они закурили.  
— Ты знал об Ангел? — сдавленным голосом проговорил Тимоти.  
Его явно что-то беспокоило, и Джеффри посчитал забавным видеть столь нетипичные эмоции на лице Джона. Но это он не выдал, лишь качнув головой.  
— _Подозревал_, что с этим ИИ что-то не так. Кто бы мог подумать...  
Сирена.  
И они, точно так же, как и «Атлас», бездарно потратили ее потенциал... Нет, высокий слог тут точно не пойдет. Просрали они его, просрали по самой тупой причине.  
Потому что она была дочерью Джона...  
Семьи до добра не доводят. Это точно. Корпоративные шутки не могут врать.  
— Копия отца пытается убить копию дочери. Это даже немного иронично...  
— У тебя какие-то проблемы с Ангел? — Джеффри вскинул бровь.  
Чуть подумав, Тимоти кивнул.  
— Я знал ее. Не слишком хорошо, но достаточно близко, чтобы мифы про ИИ были для меня простой красивой сказкой, — он неопределенно дернул плечами. — Обычно мне доводилось проводить диагностику ее систем, Джеку некогда было этим заниматься, а у меня был доступ в Бункер. Она умная девочка, раскусила меня при первой же фразе.  
Да, умная.  
Этого у нее было не отнять.  
Но только вот у Джеффри сейчас было в руках оружие, способное уничтожить любого гения. И им были Искатели, ломавшие все возможные и невозможные законы.  
Когда Тимоти вновь замолчал, Блэйку подумалось, что сейчас он вновь услышит что-то про Ангел, но тот, вопреки ожиданиям, вдруг поднял серьезный взгляд на него и проговорил тихим уверенным голосом:  
— Джек не умер. Хотел бы сказать, что лишь слышал, но...  
Блэйк даже бровью не повел, но прислушался.  
Услышанное его не обрадовало, но то, что якобы живой Джон не выходил на связь с корпорацией... Не пытался вернуть себе кресло генерального директора и даже не участвовал в состязании Ангел и Искателей по взаимному уничтожению не могло не настораживать.  
— Иногда слухи ползут не из-за истиной причины, а по невнимательности, — чуть подумав, проговорил он.  
Впрочем, они были на Пандоре; эта планета любила вытворять невозможное, и то, что после стычки в Хранилище Джон был жив... Это не было удивительно, это было бы даже отчасти _нормально_, не убили же его Искатели на Элписе, но Блэйк понимал, что возвращение самозваного героя обернется куда большими проблемами для корпорации, нежели бунт Ангел. Впрочем, больше поражало не то, что он _выжил_, а то, что он _все еще_ был жив. Искатели пусть и могли простить ради общего блага, но не всех. И Джон явно не принадлежал к числю людей, которые были достойны в их понимании жизни.  
Они выжидали... чего-то? Можно было лишь догадываться.  
— Гейдж нашла его... — Тимоти запнулся, и его лицо приняло то странное выражение, что не было присуще Джону. — Я не думаю, что это надолго. Зная Лилит. Но они что-то планируют, и мне это не нравится.  
Джеффри тяжело вздохнул и нахмурил брови.  
— Прах к праху.  
Даже если они находились на планете, где само безумие было нормой, это вовсе не означало, что мертвые должны были возвращаться из могил. «Гиперион» исполнил последнюю песнь во славу Джона и позабыл о нем; настало время новой эпохи, возвращение к классике, чего угодно — только не того, что жаждал для корпорации герой-самозванец, достигший пика ее развития и вместе с тем разрушивший почти все, что выстраивали три их основателя.  
Смяв сигарету в руках, Джеффри выкинул ее вниз — та яркой искрой упала на землю, но болтавшие на пороге Гейдж с Экстоном так и не заметили этого. Чуть остановив на них взгляд, он поднял глаза на Тимоти.  
И улыбнулся стандартной для корпоративного человека улыбкой.  
Пандора Пандорой, а этику никто не отменял.  
— Мы удалим данные о твоем существовании из баз данных «Гипериона». Ты можешь вернуться к использованию оригинального имени, но перед этим у меня есть последнее поручение от совета директоров и лично меня.  
Совету директоров лучше было не знать о том, что именно тут творилось...  
Не знать о возвращении из мертвых человека, что когда-то давно вынудил их избрать себя на пост генерального директора. В современные времена убийство предыдущего босса казалось дикостью, но Блэйк помнил время, когда отголоски корпоративных войн все еще были слышны.  
Последний их голос смолк вместе с Джоном.  
Вывод при этой отнюдь не самой радостной новости мог быть лишь один. Приговор, завершение казалось бы уже решенной проблемы... Его надо было исполнить как можно скорее, чтобы вернуть «Гиперион» в лоно правильного развития.  
Гарольд одобрил бы. Улыбнувшись, Джеффри покачал пальцем.  
— Избавь этот мир от тени Красавчика Джека. В любых ее вариациях.  
Своими руками же, или дав сделать это Лилит.  
В ответ Тимоти лишь усмехнулся.  
Аналогично тому, как делал это Джон.


	2. огромная фиолетовая лужа » гейдж, джон (джек)

Пусть Новую Гавань и спалили несколько лет назад, она начинала постепенно оживать. Бродяги и бандиты всех мастей, помнившие о том, что некогда тут была относительно неприступная цитадель порядка под руководством Елены Пирс, тянулись в это место, словно желая возродить это местечко. Новая Гавань в народе получила новое имя (но его предпочитали не вспоминать, потому как Новая-Новая Гавань уже было занято Линчвидом, а Новая-Новая-Новая Гавань звучало еще глупее, чем должно) и стало центром обмена всякой дряни на всякую дрянь, и изредка — на деньги.  
В целом, это был небольшой блошиный рынок, куда зачастую наведывалась Гейдж ради деталей для Жестокуса или для турели Экстона, которую тот со слезами на глазах позволял ей чинить и апгрейдить. Она любила это место, это было одно из немногих поселений, где бандиты и Искатели не пытались друг друга перестрелять, потому как приходили сюда вовсе не за этим.  
Впрочем, чаще всего Гейдж приходила в это место не за деталями — их, при всем желании, можно было выдрать на гиперионовских постройках у грузчиков, абсолютно бесплатно, ее интересовало кое-что другое. Кое-кто другой...  
Это был механик, живший на самом отшибе. О нем знали лишь избранные — Гейдж гордо причисляла себя к их числу — но работу он делал славно и не слишком дорого. Он же давал неплохие советы юному гению автомеханики, подсказывая, как лучше настроить Жестокуса для огромного урона по площади, в общем, Гейдж полагала, что завела приятеля на этой разрушенной свалке.  
Другом она не могла его назвать по... разного рода причинам, хотя теперь среди ее друзей числились такие странные интересные личности, как огромный безбашенный псих и Железяка.  
Не долго церемонясь, Гейдж пинком отворила дверь и вошла внутрь — Жестокус остался торчать снаружи, наворачивая круги вокруг опрокинутого мусорного бачка. В мастерской — с огромной тумбой с кучей выдранных отовсюду деталей, где обычно и происходила магия, а так же расчет за услуги — никого не было, и, нахмурившись, Гейдж покосилась на часы.  
Она знала, что иногда ее новый знакомый покидал это место, но сейчас он точно должен был быть тут...  
— Джон! — гаркнула она, прислушавшись.  
Никакого ответа.  
Раздраженно закатив глаза, Гейдж бесцеремонно перепрыгнула тумбу и подошла к куче мусора, в которой узнала старые технологии «Атласа». Ей не довелось встретиться с «Алым Копьем», она лишь слышала рассказы об этом от Лилит и Брика, да и Экстон иногда травил байки про другие планеты, где оплошал, но она слышала о нем достаточно, чтобы успеть пожалеть о том, что они так и не встретились. Руины атласовских построек находились так далеко от места их, второго поколения Искателей, приключений, что иногда Гейдж забывала о том, что до «Гипериона» тут была другая злая могущественная корпорация.  
Когда-то атласовский мусор считался повсеместным, а теперь за ним охотились с особым усердием. Гейдж находила это забавным и полагала, что через пару лет так же будет с «Гиперионом».  
— Джон! Твою мать, — крикнула она еще раз, но ответа все не было.  
Вдруг в горе металлолома она приметила что-то интересное. Рука непроизвольно потянулась к чистенькой беленькой винтовочке, которая лежала в куче мусора... Это что, раритет «Атласа», да? Да?..  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Резкий голос за спиной заставил Гейдж вздрогнуть и едва не подскочить на месте. Обернувшись, она встретилась с недовольным взглядом единственного голубого глаза. Хозяин лавки — собственно, Джон — смотрел на нее настолько выразительно, что Гейдж на мгновение стало неудобно, но после она сделала возмущенное лицо и заявила:  
— Тебя ищу, кретина кусок! — после чего пробормотала. — Вздумал мне тут появляться из-за спины, словно приведение... Кхм.  
— Опять Жестокус барахлит?  
Джон внезапно улыбнулся и проследовал за стойку, предварительно жестом выгнав оттуда Гейдж. Сидя на ней и смотря на то, как ковыряется тот в куче хлама, она могла думать лишь о том, что для своих «где-то-почти-пятьдесят-может-быть?» он выглядел неплохо, и еще лучше — для обитателя Пандоры. А совсем отлично для человека, в которого сама Гейдж вместе с подмогой всадила столько пуль, что казалось чудом то, что он стоял тут, перед ней. Живой.  
Джон...  
На нем была заляпанная маслом майка — значит, торчал в гараже. За те несколько недель, которые они не виделись, он ничуть не изменился, но, в целом... Гейдж сузила глаза и откинула голову назад, цокнув.  
— У тебя седых волос прибавилось?  
— В этом месте надо радоваться, что они вообще не выпали.  
Уже который месяц Джон воевал со шлаковой лужей во дворе, и Гейдж начинало жутко веселить эта нескончаемая война, в которой лужа просто была лужей, а Джон лишь бесился, но ничего толкового не предпринимал.  
Он явно отсылался на нее, на своего главного заклятого врага.  
— Мог бы покраситься, — щелкнув пальцами, выпалила Гейдж радостным тоном.  
Джон с сомнением посмотрел на нее, и сложно было сказать, в чем он сомневался больше — в логичности такого предложения, или же в ее умственных способностях.  
— Ага, — наконец, выпалил он.  
— Скажьим дерь...  
Свою замечательную мысль она договорить не успела, потому как Джон явно дал ей понять одним лишь взглядом — еще одна такая шуточка, и он сдерет за следующее обслуживание Жестокуса куда больше денег, чем до этого. Намек был угрожающим, очень понятным — он потянулся к звуковой отвертке, которой он обычно вскрывал корпус ее любимца.  
Гм. Гм-м-м... Мугыкнув что-то неопределенное в ответ, Гейдж решила вернуться к предыдущей теме.  
— Нет, Жестокус работает отлично, спасибо за советы! — сверкнув белозубой улыбкой, Гейдж закинула ногу на ногу. — На самом деле, я сейчас с просьбой от другого моего товарища.  
Джон мугыкнул, намекнув продолжать.  
Стянув со спины вытянутый ящик, Гейдж швырнула его на тумбу и раскрыла, демонстрируя сокрытое там сокровище.  
— Недавно мы выменяли у Маркуса какое-то древнее далевское ружье на новенький «Вулкан», только оказалось, что у него сбит прицел, — Гейдж скрипнула зубами, понимая, почему Маркус отдал им эту винтовку так задешево. — Я всеми силами пыталась его починить, но... Скажем, у меня не вышло.  
Оценивающим взглядом Джон осмотрел снайперскую винтовку, затем взял в руки и повертел ее, продолжая осматривать со всех сторон, после чего сделал свой вывод:  
— Гм.  
В переводе с джоновского это значило, что Гейдж напортачила и заслуживала стыд и позор.  
— Ты же справишься? — она спешно подавила в себе желание швырнуть ближайший хлам этому хмыкающему засранцу в лицо, после чего сузила глаза. — Все же, это «Маливан»...  
— Я польщен, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, но очень и очень зазря, — вдруг резко прервал ее Джон и ухмыльнулся. — «Маливан» элементарно собрать заново. Бандиты с соседней свалки тебе докажут... Этот экземпляр, кажется, тоже они сделали. Но подделка хороша!  
— В смысле подделка?!  
Гейдж вскочила на ноги, теперь уже точно желая разделаться с Маркусом раз и навсегда.  
Плевать на возвращение денег, он впарил им фальшивку! Вот же мудила!  
— Я смогу ее реанимировать, но за это...  
Выразительно посмотрев на Гейдж, Джон протянул ей руку и несколько раз сжал ладонь, намекая на цену. Возмущенно вздохнув, она кивнула.  
— Ладно! Как обычно. Чертов вымогатель.  
— Вот и славно, тыковка.  
Со смехом он направился к подсобку, и напоследок Гейдж крикнула ему:  
— Чтоб тебя призрак Елены Пирс гонял, сраный ты жмотяра!  
— Елена Пирс? А это еще кто?..  
Последняя фраза прозвучала глухо, потому как хозяин этого мусорного места скрылся за дверью окончательно.  
Гейдж фыркнула и проводила Джона взглядом.  
Она прекрасно понимала, кто это был.  
Повадки, голос — все было от него, от _Красавчика Джека_. У Джона были его черты лица, его голос, его же дурацкие глупые шуточки (впрочем, Гейдж даже нравилось). Он вел себя точно так же, как и до убийства Кровокрыла — вызывающе, но по сути безобидно, лишь шуточно угрожая. В нем было так много от Джека, что Гейдж даже потряхивало, но вместе с тем она прекрасно понимала, что сейчас этот человек...  
Это был не Джек, _Джон_.  
Простой механик, который живет на руинах Новой Гавани.  
Было в этом даже что-то немного ироничное, что его нынешним домом стало место, разрушение которого и начало официальную войну между «Гиперионом» и Искателями. У Джона не было огромной корпорации в подчинении, он не насылал на противников сотню роботов, Джон был простым механиком, к которому обращались местные бандиты за неплохие для Пандоры деньги. Он ютился в одном из уцелевших зданий, копался в мусоре и собирал из говна и палок настоящие шедевры с технической точки зрения. У Джона не было маски, лишь странный шрам на все лицо. И дочери тоже никакой не было. Простой механик. И не более.  
Джон _не помнил_, что был Джеком.  
Кажется тогда, в Хранилище, Лилит не убила его своими действиями. Гейдж думалось, что она натурально вскипятила ему мозги, превратив их в забавную красную жидкость, но ошиблась. И это было странно, ведь они с Экстоном хорошенько обследовали его труп (под чем она подразумевала, конечно же, пару пинков по ребрам и тычок в ослепший глаз), а затем уже с Сальвадором облазали все карманы в поиске денег и других ценностей.  
Но все же, Джек таинственным образом выжил...  
И забыл все. Кем был, что делал. Буквально начал жизнь с чистого листа.  
Гейдж не знала, стоило ли ей рассказывать о своей находке остальным.  
С одной стороны, Красавчик Джек был для всех них огромной проблемой в заднице, и окончательное избавление от него было бы всем только в радость. С другой, _Джека_ уже не было, был только Джон. Он даже по бандитам особо не стрелял, потому что те приходили сюда лишь для заказов, демонстрируя, что даже у самых свихнувшихся жителей Пандоры еще осталась капля человечности и адекватности где-то внутри, вне перестрелок.  
И Джон тоже демонстрировал ей, что вне образа мегаломаньяка он был вполне себе обычным человеком, со своими причудами, но даже интересным. Он помогал ей совершенствовать Жестокуса, они говорили о всякой технической чепухе, которую в Убежище мог понять разве что Скутер (а вне его — Элли), и, в общем-то, Гейдж наслаждалась общением с ним.  
Но вместе с этим ощущала, что предавала остальных такой вот странной дружбой...  
Можно ли было считать Джона Джеком?  
Кто знал.  
Она вздрогнула, когда Джон вернулся обратно с прицелом от какой-то другой маливановской винтовки. Теперь несчастный подарок Зеро, который планировали Искатели подарить ему на праздник (несуществующий день рождения, Зеро сказал, что такого не знает, а Гейдж для себя решила, что отпраздновать все же надо (такой-то повод для выпивки!)), напоминал еще более странное порождение кустарного производства...  
Впрочем, лишь бы хорошо работал. Зеро за брендами и легендарными пушками не гнался, в отличие от любителя свалить все красивое в кучу, Экстона.  
— Так быстро? — Гейдж недоуменно посмотрела на него.  
Самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, Джон — он делал это в точности как и Джек, отчего Гейдж начинала сомневаться в способности бандитов вокруг распознавать лица — вручил ей снайперскую винтовку и хмыкнул.  
— Послушай, малая, — от этого «малая» Гейдж всегда хотелось заскрипеть зубами, — в том, чтобы пересобрать что-то с уже имеющимися деталями нет ничего сложного. Особенно если руки растут из нужного места.  
Гейдж опасно сузила глаза.  
— Это ты на что намекаешь, чучело одноглазое?!  
— Повышаю цену на десять процентов, — не изменяя своей улыбке, бросил Джон, и Гейдж прикусила язык.  
Вот же... Сраная скотина... Даже потеря памяти его не изменила!  
— Прошу прощения за этот инцидент, мистер Джон, сэр, — монотонным голосом проговорила она.  
Судя по тихому смешку, извинение было засчитано.  
Они оба уставились на снайперскую винтовку, и Джон, чуть подумав, добавил:  
— Только вот теперь это не «Вулкан», а что-то другое. Надо придумать новое название. Как насчет...  
Джон задумался, а Гейдж, уже вспомнив одни его муки выбора имени, вдруг пробормотала:  
— Жопец.  
— Гм.  
И когда уже Гейдж было подумала, что он опять назовет ее выбор глупым или выберет любое другое осуждение из своих типичнейших, Джон вдруг сверкнул единственным глазом и закивал, так сильно, что повязка с ослепшей стороны едва не съехала.  
— Знаешь... Знаешь, да. Звучит неплохо!  
Ей даже смотреть на этого придурка уже не хотелось.  
«Ну, хоть что-то не меняется...»  
На этом можно было распрощаться.  
Пока Жестокус продолжал наворачивать круги вокруг мусорного бачка, Гейдж опробовала винтовку на далеком неоновом знаке — тот не потерпел столь жесткого издевательства и от первого же выстрела завалился назад. Прицел был починен!.. Оставалось надеяться, что Зеро оценит.  
— Неплохо, — усмехнувшись, она обернулась к Джону. — Спасибо, абсолютно-точно-не-одноглазое-чучело.  
Джон сузил глаза и назидательно покачал пальцем.  
— Не испытывай судьбу, тыковка.  
Они вдвоем обернулись, когда Жестокус свалил мусорный бочок, и тот покатился прямиком к самому злейшему врагу Джона в этом мире. Гейдж сдержала улыбку, когда Джон зло цыкнул.  
— Этот Красавчик Джек был тем еще обмудком, — недовольно процедил Джон, сверля взглядом лужу. — Этот ебаный шлак уже везде.  
Гейдж мысленно взмолилась, прося богов, какие только услышат, дать ей сил не рассмеяться в голос. Возможно, это было не наказание, а дар свыше — позволить ей услышать то, как Красавчик Джек ругал самого же себя и отзывался не самыми лестными словами. Боже, знай об этом Экстон, он бы многое отдал ради такой сцены!..  
— В смысле, ты же видела, да? Эту сраную фиолетовую лужу.  
— Ага. Классная фиолетовая лужа.  
— Сплошная головная боль. Как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле.  
Джон со вздохом потер виски. После этих слов шрам у него вдруг на секунду — Гейдж была готова поклясться — слабо загорелся фиолетовым, и она спешно отвела взгляд, здраво рассуждая, что к черту ей не сдалось знать, почему шлак вызывал эти странные... эффекты. Поинтересоваться об этом было смерти подобно, а потому... Ну да, некоторым тайнам лучше не раскрываться.  
Но все же... Если он и правда оставался где-то глубоко внутри Джеком, то...  
Может, он был бы способен перезапустить системы Бункера? Посмотреть, не оставила ли Ангел какую-нибудь весточку? Гейдж и сама намеревалась так поступить, но что-то ей подсказывало, что помощь разработавшего эту систему человека ей бы точно не помешала.  
Впрочем, нет.  
Слишком опасно.  
Отведя взгляд в сторону, она неловко махнула рукой.  
— Ладно, бывай, Джонни-бой. Как-нибудь еще заскочу к тебе с сувенирами.  
В ответ Джон вяло улыбнулся ей — но намного более искренне, чем со всех своих старых плакатов.  
Гейдж вздохнула.  
«Н-да, Лилит лучше этого не знать,» — мысленно отметила она.


	3. фальшивка в фальшивке » майя, риз, ангел, гейдж; лилит

— Неужели Искатели решили прийти прямиком ко мне?..  
Голос эхом раздался в огромном зале.   
Майя не любила «Гиперион» — он ассоциировался у нее с желтым цветом, а желтый цвет ей нравился; другая проблема, что «Гиперион» — нет. Точно так же она не любила и Джека, который забрал ее любимый цвет и превратил его в символ ненависти всей Пандоры, а потом ненавидела и «Гелиос», потому что одиночество было ей приятно, а торчавшая в небе станция не давала покоя.  
Но теперь они были в том единственном месте, где станции не было видно.  
Прямиком на ней.  
Маленький рейд Искателей прямиком в логово врага — нового гендира-или-кого-то-такого, как называл его Скутер, смазливого парня с зализанной челкой и портом в виске — завершился тем, что они, по классике жанра, добрались до финального босса. Тот уже ждал их, и, сидя в кресле с десятком толстых неоновых проводов, подключенных к нему, пафосно развернулся на нем — выглядело жутко помпезно, и Майя с тоской припомнила Джека. Тот хоть и был любителем хуевых шуточек, но хотя бы делал это смешно. И со стилем.   
Этот парень просто вызывал желание поскрипеть зубами.   
Он был одет с иголочки, весь из себя Мистер Обаяние ростом едва и не в три Сальвадора, отчего тот недовольно запыхтел и сжал оружие в руках покрепче, явно собираясь сначала вмазать красавчику, а затем пристрелить. Майя разделяла настроение Сала, а потому приготовилась вмазать смазливому пареньку как можно сильнее.   
Только Гейдж стояла не приготовившись — как-то напряженно оглядывалась по сторонам. Что-то в этом месте было _не так_, и даже Майя чувствовала это — но пока что не могла сказать конкретно.   
Все ее внимание было приковано к резко поднявшемуся с кресла мальчишке.  
И, когда оказалось, что светящиеся тухлым сиреневым провода были подключены не к креслу, а к его спине, она почувствовала очень неприятное чувство дежавю — потому что уже видела это когда-то. Несколько месяцев назад, когда они брали штурмом...  
— Отлично! Я ждал вас! — голос пацана звучал странно, возбужденно наигранно. — Всегда хотел...  
Он явно собирался выдвинуть долгую нудную речь о том, как рад видеть Искателей, и Майя вновь припомнила Джека. Тот был знатным любителем почесать языком, но когда начался их бой он все же обошелся без долгой нудной речи (начал ныть потом, за что получил разогрев мозгов от Лилит), и она вновь с ужасом отдала ему один балл в гонке злодеев Пандоры.   
Пока что новый пацан находился чуть выше Накиямы... Вакаямы... Того придурка, упавшего с лестницы. Но все равно низковато.   
— Как думаешь, если швырнуть турель в него, он замолчит? — шепнул Экстон Майе, и та выразительно на него покосилась. Мальчишка перед ними вспыхнул. — Верно говорю? А?  
Он добродушно покосился на Гейдж и Майю, явно ожидая их согласия, и те скривили лица и сделали жест ручкой, дескать, ну не очень.   
Когда зал вокруг по одному мановению руки пацана пришел в движение, Майя приготовилась к мести за прерванную речь и наглое предложение Экстона (тот явно подумал о том же самом, а потому беззлобно ухмыльнулся), но вместо этого вокруг начало оцифровываться просто Очень Много Роботов. Эридий, это был именно он, в трубках зажегся ярче, и в это мгновение вместе с ним вспыхнули татуировки на руке у мальчишки...  
Майя сжала пистолет в руке крепче, после чего вдруг расслабилась и выпрямилась.   
Не самое лучшее решение перед пальбой, но...  
Только вот бойне этой не суждено было сбыться.  
С самого начала никто не планировал повторение стычки с Джеком, где Джека была меньше, чем его раздражающих роботов; в этот раз решили поступить наоборот. И, ровно до отправки на «Гелиос», Скутер вместе с Элли и девчонкой с Элписа, Спрингз, изготовили глушилку, которой перекрыли сигнал в тот самый момент, когда татуировки на бледной коже их нового противника вспыхнули ярким фиолетовым пламенем.  
Когда оцифровка прекратилась, а пацан вдруг замер в ужасе, распахнув глаза, и Майя крикнула:  
— Сейчас!..  
Трубки были оборваны. Сальвадор довольно посмеивался.  
Порт у пацана вдруг заискрился, он взвыл и начал кататься по полу, схватившись за голову — словно уже совсем другой человек. Так странно было видеть того, кто еще минуту назад всеми силами изображал нового Джека в таком позорном виде, что Майя на мгновение застопорилась.  
В общей сумме у них было около получаса, прежде чем системы «Гелиоса» начали бы работать нормально.   
Окружив гордо вырубившегося противника, присутствующая четверка гордо потыкала его ботинками, удостоверяясь, что тот не собирался вскочить и броситься на них с атакой. Но пацан был в глубоком обмороке — об этом говорили закатившиеся глаза и струйка слюней изо рта.   
Неужели ему так поплохело из-за отключения эридия?  
Майя взглянула на оборванные провода рядом, на лужу шлака, после чего обратно покосилась на пацана. Татуировка на его руке — единственной родной — не была похожа на те, что были у сирен, пусть и отчасти напоминала. Что-то другое, что-то...   
Что-то непонятное.   
— Э, нет, девоньки, я так не играю, — Экстон цокнул языком. — Мне сказали, что тут пацан, а не...  
— Но этого не может быть.  
Майя отрицательно покачала головой. Лилит, Ангел, она сама — уже три сирены, еще была некая Стилл, о которой упоминала Лилит, уже четыре... Две силы остались бесхозными, ничейными после смерти хозяек, может они достались кому-то слишком юному, в тысячах галактиках отсюда. Было еще два вакантных места, но...  
Да нет же. Глупость. Мужчины не могут быть сиренами.  
— Может он того? — Сал настороженно покосился на Майю и повел головой. — Из сеньоры в...  
— Да не, не похож.  
— Ну вдруг...  
— Да не похож же!  
— Я слышала историю о парне, который приехал на Эден-5 и...  
Гейдж злорадно ухмыльнулась и уклонилась от оплеухи. Эту историю все слышали уже сотню раз и повторения не желали.   
Впрочем, шутки шутками, а пора было и честь знать. Они сюда не ради разговоров приехали, а чтобы лишить нового дракона своей головы — без него «Гиперион» перестал бы возрождаться из пепла, желая отомстить за прошедшее.   
Майя повертела головой и слегка нахмурилась.   
— Где сейчас Зеро и Криг?  
— Они где-то в другом отсеке. Устанавливали глушилку.  
Можно было понять, почему за это отвечал Зеро — он был незаметным и тихим, но Криг...  
Впрочем, все сработало. Значит, беспокоиться было не о чем?  
— Дамы пристрелят говнюка, или старому вояке замарать руки?   
Сверкнув белозубой улыбкой, Экстон даже не дрогнул, получив тычок в бок от Гейдж. Все вчетвером они вновь уставились на фигуру под собой, и Майя нахмурилась еще сильнее.  
Никто в здравом уме не стал бы вкачивать в себя столько эридия. Непонятно зачем!.. В «Гиперионе» уж должны были знать его дурное влияние на организм, почему новый гендир-или-кто-то-около-того вздумал опробовать это на себе?.. Но эти провода, эти трубки...  
Они напоминали Майе о мерзком зрелище. О том, что заставило Джека перестать вести себя, как болтливый придурок и показать свою истинную сущность.   
И все вокруг...   
— Здесь что-то не так... — раздался позади напряженный голос Гейдж. — Это место...  
— Да... Это место.  
Майя тоже чувствовала это. Резко поджав губы, она сделала пару шагов назад, после чего оглядела ядро прогнившей системы «Гелиоса», откуда начала распространяться новая чума. Парни вряд ли заметили, но они с Гейдж очень хорошо запомнили одно грязное мерзкое местечко, куда наведывались после убийства Джека очень часто. Место недалеко от Тысячи Порезов, ныне заброшенная и забытая всеми цитадель чужого отчаяния и ужаса...  
Бункер. Камера Ангел.  
Гейдж выглядела бледной, но ее глаза налились кровью. Впервые после бойни в Бункере Майя видела ее такой, и это много что значило. Когда Жестокус за ее спиной заурчал, словно требуя приказа, Гейдж взмахнула рукой и остановила его. Где-то глубоко внутри она наверняка понимала, что не стоит крушить все раньше времени.  
Хотя очень хотелось.  
И Майя ее понимала.   
Она резко опустила взгляд вниз, когда пацан с громким вздохом очнулся; стоило Экстону навести на него оружие, как Майя резко схватила его за руку, предчувствуя, что тут было что-то не так.   
Финальный Босс — она не помнила его имени — блевал фиолетовой желчью, и это выглядело дико. Как и внезапно появившиеся синяки под глазами, такие же, как были у Ангел.  
— Послушай, — голос Экстона внезапно зазвучал серьезно. — Жалость ко всему маленькому и тупому, это, кончено, мило, но...  
— Заткнись.  
Интуиция ее подводила редко.   
Подняв взгляд на Майю, пацан уставился на нее мутным взглядом, словно не понимая, после чего вдруг широко распахнул глаза и дернулся вперед. Попытался — сил встать с пола у него отчего-то не было.   
Не «отчего-то». Из-за эридия. Все как всегда из-за эридия...   
Майя аккуратно присела на корточки рядом с ним и наклонилась, желая расспросить, но не успела.   
— Пожалуйста, спасите меня, — пацан крепко схватил ее за запястье, и в его глазах читался настолько искренний страх, что Майя на мгновение опешила. — _Она_ держит меня под контролем, я так больше не могу! Постоянно в моей голове! Еще и шлак этот! Лучше застрели!  
Но по его глазам читалось — жить ему хотелось, еще очень как.   
Почему-то сейчас он вел себя совершенно иначе, чем до этого.   
В принципе, ей ничего не стоило навести на него пистолет и сделать один короткий выстрел в голову, облегчивший задачу им по уничтожению ядра этого сородича системы Бункера, но и по выслушиванию чужих невнятных причитаний. Но Майя помнила лица невиновных людей с Афин, которых она когда-то давно убила по чужой воле — и его лицо, этого кретина, который вроде как был главным злодеем всей новой истории с «Гелиосом», было точно таким же.  
Не как у Джека, когда он утверждал, что Искатели были злодеями, а он — героем. Сал бросил, что пацан был не в себе, но Майя чувствовала, что он соображал не просто хорошо, даже слишком хорошо, кого только что отсоединили от шлаковой подачи. Пусть и глаза у него сверкали странным фиалковым светом.  
Нет, все же немного не в себе. Самую малость.   
— Она?..  
Майя растерянно взглянула на парнишку, а тот, широко распахнув глаза, прошипел посиневшими губами:  
— _Ангел_.  
Стоявшая рядом Гейдж широко распахнула глаза.   
И вдруг все вокруг заискрилось.  
Не двигаясь и не поднимая головы, Майя пробежалась взглядом по внезапно взбесившейся вокруг электронике. Сами они избежали участи остаться безоружными лишь потому, что Сальвадор верно предложил взять с собой не дорогие пушки, а дешевое дерьмо от бандитов, которое взломать было невозможно из-за их простоты. Все вокруг заозирались и насторожились.  
Кроме Гейдж.  
Та, стоя посреди зала, где минуту назад был подключен Казалось-Бы-Финальный-Босс, в изумлении смотрела в потолок, после чего прошептала едва тихо (но Майя услышала):  
— Ангел...  
И, вместе со вспышкой, на экранах появилось _ее_ лицо.  
Ощутив, как хватка на запястье усилилась, Майя опустила голову вниз, на пацана — тот сжался в ужасе, смотря на экраны с таким страхом, словно там было чудовище прямиком из Хранилища, того, что когда-то давно открыли Лилит, Роланд, Брик и Мордекай. Только вот там внутри сидел чудовищный монстр, а тут...  
Впрочем, ангелы тоже были чудовищами в оригинале. Так Майя слышала от Гейдж.   
Это была настоящая Ангел — такая же, как и в Бункере. Но _живая_.  
У нее не было синяков под глазами, уродливого порта в голове; имитация, лишь остаточное изображение, призрак — но выглядела она словно богиня. И Майя осознала, как именно видели ее жители Афин в гневе — точно так же.   
Даже будучи голограммой, у Ангел были узко сужены зрачки. Она была в бешенстве.   
— Добром это не кончится, амиго, — пробормотал Сал и сделал пару осторожных шагов назад.  
— Я ждала вас, — повторила Ангел механическим тоном первые слова пацана и сузила глаза. — Все думала, когда вы нагрянете. Как чума.  
— Она не сумеет ничего сделать, — заверил остолбеневших Искателей Экстон и показал большой палец. — Мы же установили глушилку!   
— Я думаю, против Ангел глушилка не сработает, — пробормотала Гейдж, после чего сглотнула.  
А затем произошел Разговор.   
И следом...  
Нежный роботизированный голос по интеркому прервал вой сирены:  
— _Протокол «Падший Ангел» активирован. Уничтожение отсека произойдет через семь минут. Если вы застраховали свою жизнь, то нахождение за белой линией не входит в пакет возрождения. Желаем вам приятного дня!_

Разговор их с Ангел закончился ничем — в конечном итоге победители Джека сбегали с «Гелиоса», как трусливые крысы. Хотя Экстон верно говорил — это не побег, а тактическое отступление, никто же не знал, что за лицом нового Финального Босса скрывается еще один.  
— Я видела такое в играх! — страшным шепотом проговорила Гейдж. — Секретный финальный босс! Отвратительно!  
Правда, Майе пришлось разделиться с товарищами, наказав ждать ее возвращения — взломанная Скутером система быстрого перемещения принимала только их, Искателей, генетический код, а потому одному беглецу со станции придется уходить старым способом.   
Остальные были против того, чтобы она тащила с собой пацана-не-злодея, но Майе подумалось, что так будет правильней. Все же, очень убедительно он говорил, да и было что-то в его глазах... Ладно, может, Экстон был прав. Она просто испытывала симпатию и жалость ко всему маленькому и тупому.  
Как-то в эти две категории затесался и Криг...  
Они бежали к спасательным капсулам — пусть глушилка и не особо мешала Ангел, но половину камер явно поломало, да и то, что устроили следом Экстон с Сальвадором тоже отвлекло ее от незначительной части беглецов. Держа пацана за руку, Майя буквально тащила его за собой.   
Ее это раздражало.  
— Ну же! Шевелись, — шикнула она.   
Еле плетясь за ней, пацан все бормотал бессвязные извинения. Его здорово шатало — примерно как Лилит после очередной порции эридия, и Майе подумалось, что так сильно он влиял на организм. Убийственно. Она помнила труп Ангел в Бункере с почти посиневшей от шлака кожей, и сейчас этот парень напоминал ее. К счастью, пока что еще был жив.  
... почему к счастью?  
С другой стороны, он даже не пытался дотянуться до пистолета на поясе, и лишь цеплялся за Майю и стонал, иногда поглядывая на нее с огромной благодарностью, что давало неплохую такую пищу для размышлений. Может, он не врал? Ангел же могла так поступить, да?  
Как Джек.  
От этого кровь стыла, но яблоко от яблони...   
Внезапно, ноги у костлявого шестиногого окапи подкосились, и он рухнул на пол. Фиолетовые прожилки на коже засверкали, пульсируя, и Майя почувствовала, как начали светиться ее собственные татуировки. Она никогда сама не ощущала тягу к эридию, как Лилит или Ангел, но сейчас тот почему-то нашел в ней отклик. Или, может, не эридий, а...  
— Как тебя зовут, пацан?  
Тот поднял на нее голову, и Майя сконфуженно улыбнулась, видя, как смешались у него на лице сопли и слезы. Ладно, ну какой он злодей, просто дурак.   
— Вы сунулись в логово врага и даже не запомнили его имя?..  
Но вещи говорил дельные. Почти. Майе и остальным было не до запоминаний имени нового злодея, слишком много их развелось в последнее время. Да и какой он теперь злодей, так, имитация. Впереди ждала Ангел, а не этот трусишка.   
Стерев дрожащей рукой месиво на лице, парень нервно улыбнулся. В эту же секунду у него пошла кровь из носа, отдававшая фиолетовым, и Майя отстраненно отметила, что шлака в его организме было чрезмерно много для того, кто был еще способен хотя бы стоять.  
Пусть ноги у него после подъема и дрожали.  
— Риз. Меня зовут Риз.  
— У всех у вас в компании такие простые имена? — с ухмылкой спросила Майя.  
Когда Риз взглянул на нее с таким осуждением, что ей почти стало стыдно, она тряхнула его — ишь вздумал. Он работал на корпорацию зла, это она его осуждать должна была, а не он. Тем более, кто тут был сильнее? У кого из носа не шла фиолетовая кровь?  
Он споткнулся еще раз и едва не упал, заплетаясь в собственных ногах.   
— Если хочешь выжить, то шевели ногами! — рявкнула Майя.  
Терпения у нее переставало хватать.   
В ответ Риз лишь заскулил и покачал головой, явно давая понять, что быстрее не может.   
Зарычав, Майя выругалась, надеясь, что боги, какие были, не услышат, после чего перекинула его руку себе через плечо и буквально поволокла к аварийным выходам. Сил держать голову у него не осталось тоже, и, безвольно уткнувшись ей носом в шею, он прошептал:  
— Прости.  
— ... ладно. Заткнись.   
На мгновение Майе стало его даже жалко. Может, он и не был злодеем, просто удобной марионеткой. Стал бы настоящий злодей унижаться таким образом?.. Чуть прикинув, Майя подумала, что все же да, но этот мальчишка не выглядел злым. Вот идиотом определенно.   
Сальвадор и Экстон успели тут здорово набедокурить, а потому Ангел не могла добраться до них. Это было хорошо.   
Буквально пинком она швырнула его внутрь капсулы, после чего вбила на координатах первое место, пришедшее ей на ум — Гиперионовская свалка, о которой когда-то давно говорила Лилит. Мусору из «Гипериона» там самое место.   
Хе-хе. Ладно уж, он просто дурак.   
— Я умру? — испуганным тоном вдруг поинтересовался Риз.  
Майя на мгновение уставилась на него, не зная, что и ответить. После чего все же кивнула и с простецким выражением лица заверила его:  
— Конечно. Все мы умрем.   
После чего захлопнула дверь в спасательную шлюпку.   
Стучась кулаками о стекло, Риз страшным взглядом смотрел на нее, словно не хотел терять кого-то, кто не пытался его моментально убить — а учитывая образ, который Ангел возвела вокруг него, охотников по эту голову будет много. Но времени прощаться с ним не было, покидать с ним станцию на Пандору — тем более.   
Лишь махнув ему на прощание рукой, Майя рванула с места, к остальным. Гейдж по ЭХО-связи уже орала о том, что они срочно сбегают, и если Майя не хочет повторить судьбу оригинальной Ангел и стать милой мертвой батарейкой, то ей стоило бы поспешить.  
— Неужели Сальвадор и Экстон уже все разграбили? — в шутку поинтересовалась она.  
Но связь с канала Гейдж внезапно переключилась на Экстона, и тот, в своей глупой несерьезной манере, вдруг бросил очень громко:  
— Это что тут можно ограбить?! Ну-ка поподробнее пожалуйста! 

После побега они задержались на Вершине, и, сидя вокруг импровизированного костерка из пропагандистских табличек «Гипериона», Майя злым взглядом сверлила огонь. Ситуация была... мягко говоря дерьмовой. Лучше бы уж их противников был странный гибрид сирены и объебавшегося эридием идиота, чем... чем бывший союзник.  
Чем Ангел.   
— Значит, дела на «Гелиосе» обстоят еще хуже, чем мы предполагали?   
Недоуменно вскинув бровь, Экстон закатил глаза. В это время он очень элегантно ковырялся пальцем в ухе, явно демонстрируя отношение к ситуации — точнее, полное наплевательство, после чего вдруг покосился на мрачную Гейдж и добродушно пихнул ее локтем.   
Обменявшись недовольными взглядами, он беспечно бросил:  
— Зато твоя подружка не умерла, взбодрись!.. Пусть и стала злобным ИИ-маньяком, который жаждет нашей крови. Непонятно почему.  
— Я даже не знаю, радоваться мне или грустить, — пробормотала Гейдж, задумчиво смотря в землю. — В смысле, да! Она жива. Но...  
— Говно, — поучительно в рифму ответил Экстон.  
Едва скрывая хитрую улыбку, Майя отвернулась. Каким бы кретином иногда не был бывший солдат (он слово «бывший», конечно же, отвергал, говоря, что солдат в душе навсегда останется солдатом), он здорово умел отвлекать от нехороших настроений. Тем более Гейдж. Майя мало что смыслила в любви и прочих тонкостях душевных отношений, но если та дорожила воспоминаниями об Ангел, то происходящее сейчас для нее было сродни ножу в спину.   
Да и никто из них не ожидал.   
Финальным боссом оказался вовсе не второй Красавчик Джек — пацан, кажется, Риз, вообще толкового отношения не имел к захвату власти, его лишь использовали в качестве удобной портативной флешки с лицом и биотическими данными. Почему-то им стала Ангел, та, что помогала им по пути, с которой у них вроде бы даже была дружба. В услышанных на станции словах во время их Разговора Майя чувствовала жгучее одиночество и ненависть к собственной судьбе.  
Ей само повезло не свихнуться на родной планете, но по сравнению с тем, как Ангел использовал Джек, монашество почти не прикасалось к ней и не мешало жить. Беды познавались в сравнении. Кто-то справлялся с ними — а кто-то поддавался течению и присоединялся к кровавому параду.   
Ангел была дочерью своего отца. И выбор она сделала соответствующий.   
— Соберемся вместе и обсудим это, — раздался голос по ЭХО-интеркому. — Пора уничтожить наследие «Гипериона» на этой планете окончательно.  
Это была Лилит.   
— Я говорил, надо было взорвать их станцию! — буркнул Экстон.  
— Почему-то твоему любимому «Далю» это не удалось в прошлый раз, с чего бы выйдет у нас?  
Ухмыльнувшись, Сальвадор иронично глянул на солдата, и тот закатил глаза.  
— Вот именно, это был «Даль», — он грозно потряс кулаком. — Сравнил-то одну из крупнейших галактических организаций по производству оружия и нас! Да мы любого гиганта разделаем! Гиганта бизнеса, и гиганта из Хранилища!  
— Ой ли, ой ли. А вдруг твое далевское прошлое станет причиной, по которой у нас не получится?  
Пока Сал и Экстон продолжали шуточно переругиваться под взглядами Гейдж, Крига и Зеро, Майя поднялась и отошла подальше.   
Смотря на пустыню вдалеке, она коснулась интеркому и нахмурилась.   
— Что будем делать? — осторожно поинтересовалась она.  
Впрочем, Майя спрашивала не о ситуации в целом — а о том, что Лилит хотела сделать с Ангел после того, как Искатели уничтожат «Гелиос» и восстановят тишину на Пандоре. Не как с ИИ, который попытался их убить, как с призраком сирены, их сестры, ставшей жертвой чужих интриг и жажды власти.   
Сама она не знала, как ответить на этот вопрос. Ей и правда хотелось дать Ангел новой жизни, чтобы та, пусть и лишь в виде цифрового призрака старой себя, но все же ощутила свободу. Но, с другой стороны, она пошла против них войной.  
И собиралась убить. За такое наказание было лишь одним, и, как и Джек, ее отец, ей была самая дорога в ад.  
Казалось, Лилит тоже не знала — она лишь задумчиво вздохнула. Они обе не были готовы к такому выбору. Ангел была другом, пусть и делавшим какие-то вещи по чужой указке, но все же она и сама видела в Искателях друзей — а смерть и воскрешение явно ударили ей по мозгам.   
На фоне раздался знакомый шепот — Майя мгновенно узнала голос Афины — после чего Лилит неохотно проговорила:  
— Мы можем решить это, когда Ангел будет побеждена. Поговорить с ней... Посмотреть. Может, все удастся разрешить более мирным путем. Подключим Таннис, может та заинтересуется и упросит оставить ее.   
— Хорошая идея, — чуть помолчав, пробормотала Майя.  
Решение было очевидно — они уничтожат ИИ. Просто сейчас оттягивали момент признания себе в этом. Ангел, каким бы другом она не была, сейчас пошла против них, решив повторить историю отца. Слишком свежи еще были раны, оставленные Джеком.   
Прощать такое никто не был намерен.   
Но вдруг в памяти Майи всплыл пацан прямиком со станции, тот что служил Ангел подставным лицом. Риз, кажется. Она хорошо помнила его мольбу о помощи и вполне искренний взгляд, и вот с ним расправляться ей как-то совсем не хотелось:  
— А что с тем парнем... Ризом? Если мы его найдем? — Майя задумалась. — Ангел что-то сделала, и теперь он...  
— Вы встречали Риза?!  
Раздался голос Афины и недовольное ворчание Лилит — та явно не была рада смещению с места и вторжению в диалог. Майя же растерянно заморгала, предполагая, откуда та знала Риза.   
Они встречались на станции в те времена, когда Афина еще работала на Джека? Слишком давно это было, звучало абсурдно.  
И правдиво. Пандора — место чудес.   
— Ты его знаешь?  
— Да. Мы... наши пути пересеклись. Еще до того, как началась вся эта история.   
Афина вдруг внезапно замялась, словно подбирая слова, а шумевшая на фоне Лилит вдруг буркнула:  
— ... Вэллори.  
— Да! Работа с Вэллори! Он дружок Фионы... Точнее не дружок, они пытались друг друга нагреть, но...   
Майя ехидно вскинула бровь, уже представляя себе встречу гиперионовского офисного планктона и особы с Пандоры. Впрочем, о Фионе она знала лишь то, что Афина вызвалась сделать из нее Искательницу — дескать, девчонка такая талантливая, ей точно среди них самое место. Сама эта мадмуазель болталась где-то на планете, успешно уходя от преследований, и Майя начинала постепенно соглашаться с тем, что да, пожалуй...  
Если уж Зеро не мог ее найти...  
— Фиона — это та цыпочка, которая наделала шуму и помешала нам.  
— Маленькая особа с маленьким пистолетиком! Но стреляет-то как! Прямо как ты в заварушке с Ноксом! Маленькая, а столько проблем!  
— Это не так... — попыталась было возразить Афина.   
Громовой хохот Брика заглушил все остальные звуки.  
В разговор вклинились Мордекай и Брик, и, под грозное завывание Лилит, они начали вспоминать эту самую Фиону вместе с Афиной. Уже чувствуя раздражение через ЭХО-связь, Майя едва сдержала смешок и пробормотала:  
— Выйди на балкон.  
— Я _уже_ там!.. — раздался обреченный вздох.  
Впрочем, спустя какое-то время шум прекратился — Майя старалась не думать, что Лилит угрожала болтливой троице сожжением не сколько буквально, а уничтожением чего-нибудь ценного, и, когда те скрылись прочь из комнаты, она заговорила вновь.  
Уже более серьезно.  
— Таннис говорила, что силы сирены никогда не передадутся мужчине. Сомневаюсь, что у ИИ хватило сил создать кого-то похожего. Скорее всего она попросту изучила документы о вскрытии тела Зарпедон и попробовала сотворить имитацию с помощью эридия.  
Эти слова мало что дали Майе, но в общих чертах она помнила рассказ Афины о похождениях на Элписе; и о Зарпедон тоже. Хранилища дурно влияли на всех, на людей, на сирен... Но почему-то продолжали тянуть, даже после смерти.   
— Ты видела у него порт в виске, да? — голос Лилит зазвучал опасно. — Если удастся, мы сможем выкачать данные на Ангел, которые остались в его пустой голове. Нам стоит поискать его, вряд ли он ушел далеко от места падения шлюпки.  
— Но убьем ли мы его? — прошелестела Майя.  
Хотя она уже знала ответ. Не надо было быть провидцем, чтобы понять, какую ненависть Лилит испытывала ко всему, что имело хоть малейшее отношение к Красавчику Джеку, пусть даже эта его имитация была таковой не по собственной воле. В голове до сих пор звучал его голос, а Майя могла лишь зло думать о том, что точно не возразит Лилит.  
Та имела право злиться.  
— Если не мы убьем его, то это быстрее сделает эридиевая ломка, — ледяным тоном проговорила она, после чего вдруг немного смягчилась. — Но для начала я хочу услышать мнение по этому поводу от другого человека, который точно заинтересован в происходящем. Он точно поможет.  
— Мистер Торрг?  
Майя выпалила это совершенно не подумав, но в ее понимании Торрг был единственным, кто был более-менее близок к среде гендиректоров огромных оружейных корпораций. Он был хорошо знаком с ними и даже дружил, и Майя предположила, что через него Лилит могла сделать какие-то хитрые действия...   
Но ответ ее удивил.  
— Нет. Это _умный_ человек. Очень хитрый, — голос Лилит звучал так гордо, словно она говорила о старом друге. — Думаю, у него должок к нам за произошедшее когда-то давно... Это парень из «Гипериона».  
Майя лишь недоуменно вскинула бровь.   
С каких пор у Лилит были приятели в этой корпорации?  
— Мы работали вместе, и он доказал, что пусть и очень хитер, но верить ему можно.   
— Это какой-то программист?.. Или техник?  
Рассмеявшись в ответ, Лилит выдохнула — даже без изображения было ясно, что она покачала головой.  
— Нет. Намного лучше. Новый гендиректор этой сраной корпорации.  
Майя издала задумчивое «гм».   
Что ж, это многое... объясняло. По поводу того, почему он точно поможет — потому что репутация корпорации была на кону. Даже не разбираясь в политике ведения бизнеса, Майя понимала, что просочись история с Ангелом в публику, как «Гипериону» придется несладко.   
— Поверь, Блэйку не надо будет много говорить.  
Голос Лилит сиял энтузиазмом, а Майе казалось, что они делали очередной виток войны с «Гиперионом». И ей это жутко не нравилось.


	4. томатный шторм 84

Вечера в Убежище всегда были полны болтовни, дурацких споров Экстона и Сала, а еще алкоголя. В последнее время пива стала чуть больше, потому что на горизонте маячила огромная проблема, но Гейдж, которая вместо всего этого предпочитала фруктовые соки, никогда не вступала в бурные дискуссии под кучу выпитых рюмок. Ее интересовало кое-что другое. И, как одного из немногих людей, кто достаточно нейтрально относился к гостям из «Гипериона», ее поставили во главе комиссии...  
Ладно, это все, конечно, милая прелюдия, но Лилит попросту сказала ей разобраться с двумя придурками, чье существование заставляло остальных жителей Убежища неприлично громко скрипеть зубами и бросать косые взгляды. Одного они чуть не линчевали на площади, жуткий был денек, право.  
Пытать Гейдж не любила — да и не умела, что уж там — а потому она решила объявить кое-какую интересную информацию, которая должна была продемонстрировать степень лояльности гостей к Искателям, другим способом.  
Алкоголь, впрочем, сегодня бы не помешал.  
— Итак, сегодня у нас в гостях…  
Гейдж обвела рукой собравшуюся публику. Пауза для драматичности.  
— Господин Тимоти «Я-Точно-Не-Джек» Лоуренс с его милой спутницей — дыркой в животе! Надеемся, сегодня она не разболится.  
Названный с солнечной улыбкой на лице показал ей средний палец.  
Тимоти был странным парнем, но он определенно нравился Гейдж. Может потому, что он был смешным занудой — ну, знаете, те, что угрюмо ворчат, но вместе с этим в их речи проскакивают шуточки.  
— А так же парень, у которого в фамилии затесалась вилка! Риз-з-з!  
— Эй, знаешь, это очень некрасиво! — названный погрозил пальцем. — Между прочим, очень даже обидно!  
— Заткнись, Риз! — Гейдж даже бровью не повела, когда тот захлопал ртом, как рыба. — Вот так-то лучше.  
Если Тимоти выглядел как рейнджер, который попросту случайно оказался за этим столом — ну, знаете, из фильмов, у них еще обязательно крутая пушка на поясе, только вот ее у него отобрали в целях безопасности, то вот Риз... Гейдж рассеянно отметила, что, наверное, он был тут единственным, кто выглядел еще более-менее адекватным и нормальным. Хотя тяжело было сказать так, учитывая, что в голове у него была дырка от порта, одной руки не было, как и глаза, а еще его постоянно дергало от того, что этот смельчак вырвал себе все это добро без какой-либо анестезии.  
Хотя Гейдж даже немного восхищалась. Вот она точно так же поступила, когда резала себе руку!..  
Риз хоть и был слабаком и нытиком, но где-то глубоко в душе он точно был Искателем. Ну, пока не открывал рот.  
— А так же почетные представители наших милых игровых кружков, Лилит и Тина!  
Названные синхронно закатили глаза; Тина от нетерпения, Лилит же потому, что каждый раз так делала, когда Гейдж представляла ее подобным образом. На самом деле, она была куда более спокойной, чем можно было представить себе... Чем Лилит была пару дней назад, когда обещала выжечь Ризу мозги точно так же, как сделала это с Джеком.  
Тот все еще помнил угрозу, а потому косился на нее в углу с особым страхом.  
Видя, как Гейдж трясет кости в руке, Тимоти — он выглядел довольно вальяжно для пленника, если подумать — откинулся назад на стуле, попутно положив ноги на стол под неодобрительный взгляд Лилит, после чего буркнул:  
— Знаешь, мне это кое-что напоминает.  
— И что же? — Гейдж высунула язык от старания, пока продолжала трясти косточки в руке.  
— Очень давно я читал рассказ, в котором кучка противников точно так же собралась сыграть в партейку, — это заставило ее замереть и покоситься на Тимоти, что с задумчивым видом потирал подбородок, вспоминая. — В итоге все закончилось перестрелкой, но начиналось аналогично. Учитывая, что пушки тут только у вас с Лилит... Знаешь, я, пожалуй, сразу сдамся.  
— Что за рассказ?! — Гейдж насторожилась.  
Явно не понимая, к чему она, Тимоти неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— В названии была какая-то глупая рифма, я точно не по...  
— «Три пушки, две игрушки»?!  
Повисла тишина.  
Тина с особой аккуратностью расставляла фигурки на столе, не особо слушая болтовню, Лилит же с особо задумчивым — под этим понималось нулевое понимание ситуации и ровно такое же отсутствие интереса — видом смотрела на глазевших друг на друга с жутким видом Гейдж и Тимоти. Не ведись разговор о каком-то глупом рассказе, то она бы подумала, что они друг друга перестреляют. Наверняка.  
Но у Тимоти не было пушки. Это раз.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?.. — сузив глаза, Гейдж повертела кости между пальцев. — Я выкладывала его только на одном форуме...  
— «Томатный Шторм 84».  
Тимоти сказал это с таким серьезным видом, что можно было поразиться, как сказанное не сочеталось с этим.  
И, стоило Лилит недоуменно вскинуть брови, как Гейдж вдруг широко распахнула глаза и, ошеломленно вздохнув, приложила руку ко рту и пробормотала неверящим тоном:  
— А-а-ах! Ты тот парень, что комментировал каждую главу!  
— Значит, я нашел тебя, — Тимоти сузил глаза и чуть привстал со стула, заставив Лилит потянуться к пушке. — По-моему, я ясно дал тебе понять, что если ты не выложишь продолжение, то я лично найду тебя и...  
Ладно, это того не стоило.  
Два идиота.  
— Эй-эй, ребята. Клуб хардкорных задротов этажом ниже. Валите к Таннис.  
Тимоти и Гейдж синхронно перевели на нее взгляд, и последняя, уперев руки в бока, передразнила ее тон:  
— По-моему, мы тут не единственные задроты.  
Лилит очень сильно хотелось возразить, но все они тут — под ними, конечно, она понимала себя, Гейдж и Тину, остальным это было знать не нужно — знали, что это было правдой, а потому она лишь возмущенно фыркнула и отвернулась в сторону. Взглядом она зацепилась за Риза, который слушал это с отрешенным выражением лица.  
Иногда сложно было понять, отключался ли он так (а делал он так часто, судя по словам Тимоти и ее наблюдениям) или же считал, что они все идиоты и не заслуживают его внимания.  
— Ничего подобного!..  
— Еще как, еще как! — Гейдж закатила глаза. Уж она-то все помнила. — Не нравится ей пятое издание!.. Подумайте только!..  
— Потому что оно _сосет_!  
— Нет, оно нормальное!  
— Отвратительное!  
— А по-моему, — вдруг влез со своим очень важным мнением Риз, назидательно подняв палец. — Третье издание лучше по парочке причин, среди которых...  
— Вот! Вот! — Лилит указала на него пальцем и нахмурилась сильнее. — Даже гиперионовский задрот это понимает!  
— Я не задрот!!  
Они бы продолжили спор и дальше, но новость, ради которой Гейдж тут все делала, нужно было огласить.  
Сегодня она собрала их не для игры. То есть, конечно же, для этого тоже — кто бы смог устоять, тем более, если в контрольную группу входили такие отличные ребята, пусть и гиперионовские придурки — но официально не для этого. Пущего Лилит знать было вовсе не обязательно.  
Подхватив кости, она швырнула их в пластиковый стаканчик и начала трясти под одобрительное подвывание Тины. И, как бы невзначай, даже не поднимая головы, бросила:  
— Ладно вернемся к делу. Хотите интересный факт?  
— Если он касается разницы изданий, то можешь им подтереться, — уведомил ее Тимоти.  
Он был классным парнем, но иногда Гейдж хотелось его придушить... Легонечко. Она иронично хмыкнула, после чего, обведя публику взглядом, вдруг произнесла абсолютно спокойным тоном. Так, словно просто к делу пришлось:  
— Джек жив.  
И украдкой глянула на остальных в комнате.  
Повисла тишина.  
Риз мгновенно побелел, словно полотно, и чем дольше длилось молчание, тем более своеобразные цвета принимало его лицо, явно не присущие людям, а скорее мордоплюям и коралловым рыбкам. Примерно так же отреагировал и его приятель в трусах ранее, но только вот потом Вон ожил и попросил убить бывшего босса как можно болезненней, а Риз явно собирался отправиться к праотцам. Гейдж было бы его жаль, но это выглядело достаточно забавно, чтобы она хмыкнула.  
Тина проигнорировала сказанное — ее слишком интересовало происходившее на столе.  
А Тимоти же…  
Мрачным взглядом буравя стол, он вдруг потянулся к карману и вытащил сигарету, после чего закурил. Табак у него был дешевым, явно купленным где-то в Старой Гавани из-под полы, и Гейдж скривилась. Воняло просто пиздец, конечно. Однако, никто ему ничего не сказал. Даже Лилит. Все понимали.  
Щелкнув зажигалкой — та упорно не поддавалась — Тимоти вздохнул и пробормотал:  
— Так и знал.  
Дрожащей рукой он поднес сигарету ко рту, помялся, после чего смял ее меж пальцев.  
Глядя на него, Лилит лишь прикрыла глаза и вздохнула, после чего поднялась со стула. Она выглянула с балкона на улицу, откуда доносились радостные вопли Сальвадора и Экстона — те, держа на спинах ящики с пивом, отжимались под бодрый счет Брика — после чего обернулась.  
— Так хорошо знаешь бывшего босса, что был уверен в этом? — с иронией поинтересовалась она.  
Бросив на нее уничтожительный взгляд, Тимоти закатил глаза и фирменным джековским голосом произнес:  
— Герои не умирают! — после чего уже нормальным тоном добавил: — Хотя я сказал бы, что дуракам везет.  
Все это время Риз продолжал менять цвета, словно светофор, и Гейдж с иронией наблюдала за этим чудесным преображением. Может, ей стоило сказать это лишь одному Тимми? Дырка в башке у его приятеля явно мешала ему воспринять информацию адекватно или хотя бы не столь... интересно.  
— И что ты думаешь об этом, Тимми-бой?  
Лилит подошла к нему и встала за спиной. Она явно не собиралась дырявить ему голову — чтобы не испачкать стол, конечно же — но взгляд ее пылал пламенем. Его бы она тоже линчевала на площади, подумалось Гейдж, если бы Мокси не остановила ее и не сказала, что он наверняка имеет доступ к тем системам, которые Джек настроил на свой ДНК, и до каких не добралась Ангел.  
Покривив ртом, Тимоти постучал пальцами по столу, после чего неодобрительно покосился на Гейдж.  
— Знаешь, ты могла сказать это после игры. Весь настрой сбила...  
— Звиняй, парень, — пожала плечами она.  
Неопределенно дернув плечом, он вскинул руки, словно сдаваясь.  
— Ладно!.. Ладно. Будь моя воля, я бы лично пристрелил его, — перекатывая смятую сигарету в руке, Тимоти хмыкнул. — То есть, ребята, не поймите неправильно. Я наблюдал за вами, когда вы били морду Джеку тогда в Хранилище. Сидел в засаде, очень грубо говоря.  
Услышав это, Лилит недоуменно вскинула бровь и булькнула что-то нечленораздельное, явно не зная, что сказать, а Гейдж опасно сузила глаза.  
— В каком это смысле?!  
— Ну, у меня был неплохой выбор, — пожал плечами Тимоти. — Либо вы убиваете его, как герои, и все лавры достаются вам, а мне — спокойная возможность свалить с одним лишним патроном. Либо, если вы всираете, я использую уже два патрона: одним стреляю Джеку в затылок, вторым — разбиваю ключ от Хранилища, и все живут долго и счастливо.  
Хороший план, ничего не скажешь!  
Гейдж хотела было уже высказаться по этому поводу — а еще дать по шее Тимоти, чтобы не сидел с таким довольным лицом, видя, как злится Лилит — но потом решила, что... сделает это позже. Или хуже. И, хмыкнув, она бросила:  
— Вот так, значит?  
— Вот так, вот так!  
— Тогда никакого продолжения!  
Тимоти широко распахнул глаза, и, ошеломленным тоном — он явно подыгрывал этой нелепой сцене — проговорил:  
— Вот поэтому Джек вас и не любил!.. Искателей! Чудовища, как кошмарно!..  
— Ой-ой, тем, кто сидит в засаде, ничего не положено!  
Помолчав, выслушивая их препирательства, Лилит вдруг пробормотала:  
— Мне кажется, Риз не дышит.  
А тот уже посинел.  
Пока его трясли, заставляя «включиться» — стоило все же показать его Зеду, с такой-то дырой в голове — Тимоти как бы невзначай поинтересовался:  
— И где вы его нашли? Наше симпатичное одноглазое чудовище? — когда Риз икнул, он хлопнул его по спине еще раз. — Нет, в этот раз мы не о тебе, приятель.  
— На свалке в Новой Гавани. Живет там на руинах, которые сам сжег. Ирония... — Гейдж сузила глаза, когда Тимоти недоуменно вскинул бровь. — Он не убил меня лишь потому, что Лилит здорово вскипятила ему мозги. Он ничего не помнит. Как след от себя прошлого.  
— След с неплохими умениями, да? — криво хмыкнув, Тимоти покачал головой. — Хотите его руками взломать Ангел? Натравить призрак отца на призрак дочери? Сказал бы, что это жестоко, но, пожалуй, в самый раз для него.  
Они прервались, когда Риз вдруг вскинул голову и, панически уставившись на Искателей, дернул головой и страшным тоном бросил:  
— Убейте его, — умоляющим тоном прошептал он, — что хотите сделайте, только, пожалуйста, убейте.  
— Ну, это мы сделаем потом, — Гейдж хмыкнула. — Когда.... Когда уничтожим Ангел.  
Эти слова дались ей тяжело.  
Заметив на себе опасливый взгляд Лилит, она лишь покачала головой. Все нормально. Нельзя было отвлекаться на бесполезные эмоции в таком деле.  
— Убейте его так, чтобы он точно не вернулся! — зашипел Риз, а глаз его нервно дернулся.  
Было потешно смотреть за тем, как его трясло, но Гейдж отчего больше не веселилась. Вот так поступал Красавчик Джек. Его истинная сущность разрушала все внутри людей, и она видела уже второго человека с поломанной жизнью, которому не повезло столкнуться с этим чудовищем вблизи. А она-то, дура, с ним весело болтала по интеркому, когда Роланд и Кровокрыл были еще живы!..  
Как менялись времена.  
— Что, он сделал тебе плохо, и ты сразу решил отомстить своему бывшему идолу? — со смешком спросил Тимоти.  
Он явно знал о Ризе больше остальных, и, когда тот бросил на Лоуренса разъяренный взгляд, Гейдж даже задалась вопросом, как именно много от них скрывали.  
— Разве ты не поступаешь так ровно по такой же причине?! — истерично поинтересовался он.  
И Гейдж не смогла не согласиться.  
Все они просто мстили Джеку. Но какая разница?  
В итоге, они так и не сыграли, за что услышали от Тины целую лекцию о том, что больше она с ними не водится, и вообще, что они ужасающие люди. Настроение веселиться как-то не клеилось, но, хотя бы, Гейдж убедилась в том, что Ризу и Тимоти можно было доверять. Отчасти. Они все еще оставались прихвостнями «Гипериона», но...  
Они стояли на балкончике, куда их выгнала Тина, объявив, что табак у Тимоти вонючий и курить ему только на балконе. Какая хозяйственная!  
— Ну, мы же не злились на Роланда за то, что он был из «Атласа», или на Экстона за то, что он был из «Даля», — Лилит с тяжелым вздохом пожала плечами. — Знаешь, людей часто делят на чужих и своих. Вы двое мне не нравитесь, но я точно не стану вас убивать теперь...  
— А Афину пыталась, — влез Тимоти, за что получил по шее.  
Пока он потирал ее с особо обиженным видом, Лилит, чью мораль на глазах испортили, возмущенно фыркнула:  
— Так, послушай! На Афину я злилась потому, что она работала с Джеком, а не из-за ее корпоративного прошлого. Вот... И в итоге мы вроде как согласились, что черт с ним, пытались убить друг друга, ну и хватит! И с вами точно так же. Или нет, Лоуренс?  
Она вызывающе взглянула на Тимоти , и тот со страданием во взгляде покосился на Гейдж.  
Страдай, пень, вот, что хотелось ей ответить, но она лишь солнечно улыбнулась. Понимая, что никакой помощи не дождаться, Тимоти отмахнулся:  
— Во-первых, не называй меня по фамилии. У меня сразу воспоминания об университете. Во-вторых, я парень простой, те, кто меня не хочет убить — мои друзья. Плюс эта новая Ангел мне очень не нравится, так что я буду рад избавить мир от ее существования.  
— И от Джека, и от Джека...  
Тихие слова Риза донеслись до них. Баюкая свою голову, он, покачиваясь, сидел на стуле. Гейдж лишь на мгновение ощутила какую-то горечь от этого, после чего отвернулась.  
И, пока бедолага сидел и мелко дрожал, уткнувшись лицом в ладонь, успокаиваемый Тиной — сложно было сказать, делала она это искренне или просто для того, чтобы он не подвывал симпатичным приведением на фоне — Лилит обернулась к Тимоти и Гейджу и нахмурилась. Впрочем, она выглядела более чем довольной — явно была рада зрелищу. То, что две гиперионовские крысы были готовы посодействовать в убийстве бывшего гендира.  
Ну, ладно, не крысы, а крысята. Все же, не такие они были и противные. Риз был просто балбесом, как и его приятель Вон, а с Тимоти можно было и потрещать втихаря.  
— Еще одна хорошая новость, бандиты. Ранее «Гиперион» вышел на связь, они дали добро на сотрудничество, — утвердительно кивнула она. — Блэйк приедет на Пандору в течение следующей недели.  
Гейдж недоуменно вскинула бровь — кто? — и покосилась на Тимоти, когда его лицо озарилось радостной улыбкой.  
— Ну хоть кто-то толковый тут будет, — облегченно вздохнул Тим, за что получил локтем в бок. —Эй-эй-эй! А вот это уже обидно! И неприятно! Вы все равно знаете, что это правда! И вообще, я ранен! Если швы разойдутся, сама кровь будешь вытирать!  
— Не буду! — возмутилась Гейдж.  
— Будешь, — милостиво проговорила Лилит.  
Предательница!.. Тимоти довольно ухмыльнулся — выходило у него немного по-джековски, но все же чуток иначе — и гордо задрал нос, после чего получил локтем в бок еще раз.  
И, когда Лилит скрылась в комнате, Гейдж вздохнула.  
Вся эта… непростая ситуация с Ангел ей не нравилась. Тяжело было просто взять и принять, что твоя подружка мало того, что ожила после целого года затишья, так еще и оказалась разъяренным куском всемогущего кода. «Гелиос» гильотиной висел у них над головой, и Гейдж сомневалась, что Ангел будет ждать очень долго. Скоро она нанесет удар, и урон будет велик.  
Нужно было действовать...  
Она резко покосилась на Тима и, исказив губы в ядовитой ухмылке, вдруг бросила:  
— Ну? Как твоя интрижка с Мокси?  
Тимоти, тот Тимоти, что всегда ходил с мрачным угрюмым лицом и выглядел по меньшей мере разумной и адекватной версией Джека без необъемного эго, вдруг подавился воздухом и спешно отвел взгляд в сторону, и уши у него покраснели. Это было такое забавное зрелище, что Гейдж невольно ухмыльнулась еще шире.  
Она наклонилась к Тиму ближе — точнее приподнялась на цыпочки, он был значительно выше — и прошептала томно на ухо:  
— Вы с ней уже успели?..  
— Нет! Боже. Нет! — прервал ее Тим, и, прежде чем та успела что-либо добавить, он потряс пальцем. — Во-первых, она пыталась меня убить. Это типа уже повод _не_ сохнуть по ней в тайне, хотя она умная и красивая, что я, собственно, определенно точно делаю. Кхм. Вот. Но по ней можно, у нее какие формы, а какая она умная-то! Во-вторых…  
— Знаешь, попытка убийства на Пандоре считается едва ли не заигрыванием, — проговорила Гейдж, ехидно поглядывая на Тимоти.  
Примечание: только в диких племенах, что обитали на втором материке. Все остальное считалось либо дешевой имитацией тех бурных интимных ухаживаний, либо просто неудачной попыткой подкатить. Сэр Хаммерлок чуши не расскажет, особенно слушавшей его с открытым ртом Гейдж, мотайте на ус!  
Бросив на Гейдж взгляд, который явно говорил о том, что изначально Тимоти был гораздо более высокого мнения о ее умственных способностях, он покачал головой и с назидательным видом проговорил (вышло у него на редкость занудно, это он явно умел):  
— … во-вторых, мое сердце было украдено другой женщиной. Под два метра ростом, с кожей цвета шоколада… — он замялся. — Кхм. То есть, Мокси, конечно, супер. Но я не люблю тех, кто создает целую сингулярную дыру, чтобы избавиться от меня и моего мудилы-босса, хотя способ расправиться, признаюсь, интересный…  
— Рассуждаешь, как девственник.  
Хмыкнув, Гейдж снисходительно на него взглянула.  
Ой какие мы нежные, по Мокси все еще мечтаем, а вместе с этим сохнем по кому-то там еще, шоколадному и высокому. Звучало как Хаммерлок, но Гейдж спешно отогнала от себя эту мысль. Ну, то есть, они же не были знакомы, нет?  
— А что, будь это так, ты бы это исправила?  
Тимоти сверкнул белозубой ухмылкой и рассмеялся, явно довольный тем, как перекосилось лицо Гейдж. Парнем-то он, конечно, был неплохим, только вот даже мысль о том, что у них с Джеком было одно лицо на двоих, заставляла Гейдж кривиться.  
Сморщившись, словно она отведала целый лимон, Гейдж зажмурилась и отпихнула этого идиота в сторону, после чего взвизгнула:  
— Фу, чувак! Ты шутишь хуже Джека! А тот говорил с набитым ртом!  
От дальнейшей полемики в столь глубокой и серьезной теме их отвлекло легкое пошаркивание со стороны двери. Оттуда хромал Риз — он все еще подволакивал ногу после близкого знакомства со шлаком, отразившемся на его организме столь интересным способом. «Ну, хоть без сверхсил», — устало подумала она. Было бы совсем бредово, сделай из него Ангел сире... ха-ха, боже, нет. Это даже в мыслях звучало абсурдно.  
В последнее время отвыкавших от эридиевой зависимости стало многовато…  
Неловко махнув им двоим, Риз тяжело отдышался и выдавил нервную улыбку:  
— Что-то перемещения даже на близкие расстояния мне пока даются худо.  
— Ага, ну конечно, столько шлака через вены прогнать, — Тимоти многозначительно переглянулся с Гейдж. — Радуйся, что у тебя там третья рука не выросла или чего похуже. Ничего, помучаешься от синдрома «Ой-Мама-Меня-Ломает» и отпустит.  
Кажется, о последствиях использования эридия на человеческом организме Риз имел весьма ограниченные представления, а потому после этой фразы озадаченно нахмурился и со страхом поглядел на них:  
— Что за синдром? Это вообще лечится?  
— На тебе и узнаем, — миролюбиво ответил Тимоти.  
Они постояли еще немного, и в это время Риз успел стащить у Тимоти пачку сигарет, подавиться, объявить, что они говно на вкус и запах, но все же закурить. Наблюдая за ним, Гейдж с иронией пробормотала:  
— Я думала, ты у нас там в депрессии и все такое.  
— Ну, я определенно не в порядке, — Риз многозначительно взглянул на нее и вяло улыбнулся. — То есть, когда я вырвал порт, я себе что-то явно повредил в башке... Мне, когда устанавливали все это, говорили, что так делать ни в коем случае нельзя, но эй! Вот я тут. Пока еще живой.  
— О, Пандора!..  
Тимоти закатил глаза.  
Разговор не клеился, хотя они втроем уж точно вроде как относились друг к другу нормально. Гейдж и Тимоти уж точно, спасибо старому знакомству. С Ризом... Ну, тоже неплохо? В смысле, он оторвал себе руку, безумный парень. Гейдж такие нравились. Поехавший, как и все Искатели. Он же начал свое тупое путешествие именно поэтому, да? Что вместе с той симпатичной девицей в шляпе отправился искать ключ от Хранилища?  
— Еще б Ангел убрать, и заживем!..  
— Надеюсь, я смогу выбраться с Пандоры, тут «зажить» я что-то не очень хочу, — пробормотал Риз.  
Гейдж хмыкнула.  
— Смирись, ты теперь житель этой планеты-помойки.  
— Нам бы своего человека на «Гелиосе» для безобидного шпионажа и вот тогда зажили бы… — зевнул Тимоти и опустился в кресло на балкончике. Закинув руки за голову, он пробормотал: — Программисты, знающие гиперионовские коды — есть. Человек с доступом по ДНК, ваш прекрасный друг Тимми — есть. Даже Блэйк добро дал. Всего-то!..  
Он блаженно улыбнулся, и Гейдж хмыкнула. То, что на их стороне был Тимоти, здорово упрощало ситуацию — то ли со своей внешностью Джек подарил ему и способность разбираться по всем этом гиперионовском дерьме. Хорошо, что Мокси не дала его убить, явно понимала, что еще пригодится.  
Отстраненно смотря на разлегшегося на стуле Тимоти, Риз недоуменно моргнул и пробормотал:  
— Если мы свяжемся с Иветт, то я могу попросить ее…  
— Кто такая Иветт? — лениво поинтересовался Тимоти, и Риз сузил брови.  
— Девочка из бухгалтерии. Моя подруга, — когда Гейдж и Тим загадочно уставились друг на друга и медленно перевели взгляд на него, Риз добавил: — Она помогла мне украсть десять миллионов без лишнего шума.  
— Пр-р-родолжай.  
— И она очень умная?.. И на станции?  
— Хм!  
Гейдж и Тимоти многозначительно переглянулись, пока Риз продолжал недоуменно хлопать глазами. Что ж, это значительно упрощало ситуацию.


End file.
